Nothing
by brighteclipsemoon
Summary: The reason the title is nothing? Because I have no idea what to name this and what the story is about. It's basically about 5 orphaned kits who have to find a new life... and possibly love?
1. Prolouge

Echokit awoke in her den with her siblings, Littlekit, Ripplekit, and Flashkit. She came out of her deep slumber to the sound of...nothing.

"It's so peaceful," she yawned. Her own comment made her bolt upright. Usually there was at least a little noise going on around camp, whether it be from her clan mates or her siblings, who were actually not lying comfortably beside her, which should have meant that they were romping about outside.

She went outside of the nursery to find her camp drenched in blood. More than a few cats lay motionless around the camp. One or two foxes prowled around camp. Luckily they hadn't seen Echokit yet, so she slowly slipped back into the nursery. She took the time to look around at the nursery. Slumped in a corner was Flashkit, his pelt spattered with blood. Echokit looked down to see that her own pelt was red, though it didn't show very much on her black fur.

"E-Echokit? Is that you?" Flashkit murmured weakly.

"Shh! There are foxes outside," Echokit said softly,"What happened here?"

"Well about...15 or more foxes invaded our camp, and our parents went to fight them... they got...Littlekit and Ripplekit..." He replied.

"And?"

"And... I don't remember... all I can remember is Feathersky telling me to protect you three... I think there were cats guarding outside, but the foxes still got-" he fell unconscious.

Echo felt tears coming to her eyes but she blinked them away. "Flashkit, we have to find everyone." She whispered before checking outside. The foxes were no where to be seen and she thought it was safe to go out. She sniffed around the camp looking for any signs of life, but not a single cat was found who was alive.

She went back to the nursery and snuggled in next to Flashkit. "We have to be strong..." she said to him, though she knew he couldn't hear her because he was asleep. She let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

XxXx

The next morning, she was shaken awake by Flashkit,"Wake up! Echokit wake up!"

"Huh?" She mewed sleepily. She scented blood on her tounge and quickly remembered what had happened the day before.

"Echokit we have to leave...now!" Flashkit said,"We can't live here! the foxes might come back."

"Then where do we go?" Echokit asked, suddenly no longer feeling sleepy.

"Anywhere but here," He replied pulling her up,"But we have to go now."

Echokit headed towards the entrance of camp with Flashkit following closely behind.

XxXx

The two traveled for a few moons, but they couldn't find any surviving clan mates.

XxXxXxXx

"It's alright kits, we're going to be okay." Willowstorm mewed to her four squirming kits. They were looking for a place where they could settle, as their uncooperative clan had disbanded and became rouges and loners. They had said goodbye to the other queens and their kits before going to cross the Thunderpath.

She grabbed the first kit, Meadowkit, and started on the Thunderpath.

She ran across, forgetting to look for a monster.

"SCREECH!" A monster screamed, drowning the sound of crunching bones. The monster kept going, leaving two bodies on the ground, dead.

Coldkit mews,"What happened? I cant see anything." He was left alone because his parents had died from Greencough while the clan was still together, and he had no siblings or cats willing to take him in. He trudged along the Thunderpath and eventually found himself in a forest. Something was squirming around in the undergrowth. Putting on his best hunter's crouch, he moved toward the squirming bundle of leaves. He leapt and crashed into not one but two kittens younger than him. Coldkit mewed in surprise," Who are you?"

A bolder blue one spoke up," I'm Bluekit and that's Nightkit. She doesn't talk much. Do you know where we are? And what's your name?"  
>Coldkit smiled relieved that it wasn't anything bad. " I'm Coldkit from Snowclan. I don't know where we are exactly but we're lost. My mother didn't come back for me after a little while so i decided to set off on my own." he meowed to the two.<br>Bluekit mewed," Oh. Cool, and sorry about your mom. I think our mother was killed by something because she never came back." Both cats looked down, depressed at the thought of their mothers.  
>Coldkit looked around and spotted a nook that was big enough to fir all three cats in. " Let's go over there and shelter there for the time being. we can teach ourselves the way of the warriors. I think. But somehow we will. Let's use that nook over there in that tree for our shelter."<br>The three cats looked at each other and moved toward the shelter.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Just so you know, Flashkit and Echokit are Cresent's and Coldkit, Bluekit, and Nightkit are Eclipse's  
>We are both writing this, so our styles are kinda different. Anyways... ONTO THE STORY~NYA!<p>

Flashkit and Echokit are now 4 moons old. They picked their way across the floor of a dense forest littered with rocks. Flashkit's ears perked up and he growled.

"What's wrong?" Echokit asked before scenting the air. Badgers.

"Let's get out of here," he mumbled before padding quickly, but silently through the trees, pushing Echokit in front of himself.

They could hear the screech of a monster from a distant Thunderpath, but they thought nothing of it.

Unknowingly, Echokit and Flashkit headed towards where the monster had made the screeching noise a few minutes befor_e._

XxXxXxXx

Once Coldkit made sure Nightkit and Bluekit were comfortable, he went hunting for some prey. As he walked along a dried riverbed, a twig cracked a little in front of him. He got in his best hunter's crouch and saw that it was a water vole. Slowly, not to disturb anything, he bunched up, leapt, and killed the water vole. "MY FIRST KILL!" He yelled proudly. Another twig cracked nearby. He thought, "The prey would've been scared by my yowl. I wonder what it is." He scratched dirt over the vole and crept toward the sound. he smelled that it was another cat, or two. He prayed to StarClan that it wasn't an adult cat. He jumped and landed squarely on another cat's shoulders, flattening the cat.

"AHHH!" Flashkit shrieked rolling around trying to get the older cat off. "YOU MANGY CROWFOOD GET OFF OF ME!"

Meanwhile, Echokit was assessing the situation. There was a older kit who came out of no where after yelling very loudly "MY FIRST KILL". Now he was "fighting" with her brother. She decided to pull him off gently. "Who are you?" she asked,"and I hope that it was prey you killed."

Coldkit meowed,"Yes it was prey that I killed. and I'm Coldkit. Who are you? Are you lost? Would you like to come love with two other cats I found called Nightkit and Bluekit? We're in a pretty tight situation and we don't really know what's going on so um, yeah. Follow me if you're coming back with me!" He picked up the vole and headed for the makeshift shelter.

"I'm Echokit and the one who was beaten badly-" Echokit started, following Coldkit.

"NO, I WAS GOING TO WIN THAT FIGHT!" Flashkit cut in.

"-the one who was beaten badly is Flashkit," Echokit finished.

"Anyways," Flashkit stopped walking,"Why sould we trust you? The first time we've seen you is when you ATTACKED ME!" He started to push Echokit behind him. "How do we know that your not some evil cat who wants to eat us?"

"Really Flashkit?" Echokit said,"Must you bring up nursery stories? And besides, he's the only hope we have right now."

Flashkit growled but went with them both anyways.

Coldkit replied to Flashkit," I didn't know who you were so I attacked. I'm sorry. But that's how I am. If I don't know anyone then I attack them first. I won't eat you, the only thing I'll eat is prey." They arrived at the makeshift den and Bluekit awoke with a start.

Bluekit sniffed curiously," Who are these cats Coldkit?"

Nightkit spoke up for the first time," They are cats that Coldkit found mousebrain. Otherwise why would they be with him?"

Bluekit piped up," Is that for us?"

Coldkit smiled and handed the vole to Bluekit. "Share with your sister. That was all I could find."

'I'm going to like these cats,' Echokit thought laughing at their bickering. Nightkit and Bluekit were slightly younger than them.

"OH I WANT TO INTRODUCE THIS TIME!" Flashkit meowed, clearly forgetting his hostility earlier,"I'm Flashkit and that's my sister Echokit!"

Bluekit launched herself at the vole Nightkit was nibbling at and tackled the vole. " Hi Flashkit and Echokit!" Bluekit yowled as she hugged the vole.

Coldkit hung his head and grabbed the vole. "Bluekit! I told u to share it. Now its mines!" He cut it in half and gave one half to Nightkit and Bluekit and the other half to Flashkit and Echokit. "There. I'm going to find something else. Anyone care to join me?" Coldkit announced.

Nightkit looked up and told Coldkit," I'll come with you, I'm hot that hungry." She turned to Bluekit," Don't eat it all. I'll want some when i get back." She turned back to Coldkit," Okay let's go."

Coldkit, stunned by the way she struck him, followed her into the brambles in deep thought.

"I'll bet you a fat juicy rabbit that those two will become mates!" Echokit mewed after they left. She had a mischevious look in her eyes

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen! Your on!" Flashkit said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Remember Flashkit, I haven't been wrong yet!" she reminded him.

"Yeah, that's probably because you've never guessed.

"OH SHUT UP AND EAT BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP MYSELF"

"Fine, fine."

Bluekit cut the half vole in half and ate her portion.

XxXx

Nightkit mewed," Can you show m the hunter's crouch so I kinda know what I'm doing?"

Coldkit looked over his shoulder and replied," Yeah, sure. So first of all you do this." A couple minutes later, Nightkit caught her first fresh kill. A squirrel.

Coldkit mewed with praise," You're going to be a good hunter when you grow up! Now let me catch something so we can go back."

Nightkit looked down and blushed at the compliment. "Okay, I'll wait here for you." She meowed to Coldkit which just vanished into the bushes.

Heartbeats later, He emerged from the bush, a leaf sticking on his head and another squirrel in his mouth. Coldkit muffled," Ofkay letfs go bafckt."

XxXx

Echokit realized that Bluekit was still there,"Sorry about you having to listen to us bicker," She said with a blush. She picked at the vole. She would much prefer a rabbit or fish, but this would do.

Flashkit finished his half and settled down to take a short nap.

Bluekit muffled with her mouth full," Tfats ofkay. I find ift funnfy" She gulped down the rest of her food just as Nightkit and Coldkit came back with prey. " Prey!" she squealed.

Coldkit muffled through the squirrel's fur," Noft now. Later whefnt efvery one hungfry." Nightkit and Coldkit dropped their prey in a fresh kill pile. "Lets make this a semi permanent shelter. I'll collect some sticks. Bluekit, can you go collect some moss? And Flashkit and Echokit, can you find anything useful for shelter? And Nightkit, you can stay here and finish that bite of vole. Then you can follow me or Bluekit." Coldkit ordered.

Flashkit awoke at the sound of Nightkit and Coldkit coming back. "And why should we listen to you?" he said speaking for both himself and Echokit.

Echokit sighed,"One, their offering us shelter. Two, we have no where else to go. Three, you seem convinced that their evil cannibals so I will tell you now that they aren't. Shall I continue?"

Flashkit grumbled out a "Fine" and left the makeshift-den tugging Echokit behind.

Coldkit meowed to Flashkit," Because I'm older than you! And I kinda sorta know how to survive. My mother taught me a lot. So go find stuff useful!"

Nightkit gulped down her vole and set off after Coldkit.

Several hours later there was a huge bundle of sticks, some leaves, a huge pile of moss and a ton of other useful things.

Coldkit mewed," It's getting late so we'll build the shelter tomorrow. We got a ton accomplished today."


	3. Chapter 2

Nothing Chapter Two

Echokit yawned. It has been a few days and they managed to make their shelter better. Every morning Flashkit would tell her that they would leave, but they never did. "Echokit, we're leaving TODAY for sure." he would always say, but did they leave that day? The answer is no. 'Oh hey, he didn't tell me that today, could it be that he's starting to trust them? Or did he just give up on trying to convince me?' she thought.

XxXx

A few days later Coldkit yowled," Yes! Our shelter is complete!" It was a very roomy den with lots of protection against badgers or foxes. Very comfortable inside and plenty of extra moss. It kind of looks like a nursery.

Bluekit looked at the shelter and nodded. " When will we ever move on to find more remaining cats? We need to be able to move on sometime!" she mewed to Coldkit which was admiring the wonderful den they made.

"We will move on when we are all strong enough. Or at least apprentice age. But we need to learn to defend ourselves also. So we'll be here a while." he replied.

"So can we give ourselves apprentice names? like when your 6 moons old can we start calling you Coldpaw?" Echokit mewed excitedly. "Oh yea and shouldn't you be teaching me, Bluekit, and Flashkit to hunt? I mean, there are only two people to hunt for five cats."

"Yeah at this rate we'll starve," Flashkit said agreeing with his sister.

"So now you acknowledge the fact that he can help us?" Echokit said teasingly.

"No, of course not," Flashkit replied," I'm just saying that we'll starve."

Coldkit mewed back," Yeah I think we can. At least we aren't controlled by a clan so I think we can call ourselves that. So next moon I shall be Coldpaw! And yes. I'll give you all a lesson soon."

He turned to Flashkit," You won't starve. I won't let you! We all need to stay alive!" He flashes Flashkit a smile. "Up for a little training?"

Nightkit mewed quietly,"I can help you train them if you want.."

Coldkit turned to Nightkit," That would be great. Can you start by teaching Bluekit?"

Nightkit ducked her head," Okay.. Come on Bluekit."

Bluekit stared at Nightkit like she saw a StarClan warrior. She has never heard her sister say something like that. 'Hmm... I think Nightkit likes Coldkit! I won't say anything.. Yet' she thought. She smiled mischeviously as she followed Nightkit.

Flashkit followed Coldkit and called over his shoulder to Echokit," You can come with us or go with... Actually you have to come with us." He pulled her along and hurried after Coldkit.

"So are you trusting people yet?" She suddenly asked.

"Me? Nope." he replied,"Hurry or else we'll get lost"

XxXx

Hours of training later, all the kits come back exhausted. Bluekit meowed," Phew. That was hard work. Nightkit, You'll be a bad mentor. You train people to hard!"

Nightkit retorted," Well you're the lazy one."

Bluekit stifled a mrrow of laughter," Look who's talking, the one who never talks."

Nightkit pins Bluekit down," I'm a girl of action, not words." she hissed playfully in Bluekit's ear.

Bluekit yelped when Nightkit stepped on her tail," Okay! You win! Get off! I'm tired!"

Nightkit mewed, "Okay then. Get some sleep." and she curled up in a tight bundle and slept.

Echokit settled down in her comfortable nest next to Flashkit's and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
>XxXxXxXx<p>

Meanwhile, Flashkit sat outside and stared up at the stars. 'Hi Littlekit, Ripplekit. I hope your having a nice time in StarClan,' he thought up to them,'Is Feathersky with you?' He decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while and stayed on watch.

Bluekit couldn's sleep in her nest. She felt like she had ants in her pelt. Shaking the moss off her fur, she stepped outside and was surprised to find Flashkit out there.

"Flashkit! What are you doing out here?" she hissed and padded over to him. He was looking at the stars. She looked up and saw her mother, Willowstorm. 'Oh Willowstorm, I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me and Nightkit?' She thought as a tight feeling gripped her throat.

"Huh?" Flashkit said whipping around to face Bluekit," Umm... I mean... nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" Bluekit said, sitting down and wrapping her tail over her paws.

"Well..." He trailed off and went back to staring at the night sky.

"Well what?" Bluekit pressed on.

"Well, it's complicated," he finished,"If you must know it's about my clan."

Bluekit stared curiously but with concern in her eyes at Flashkit.

"What happened? My clan was in ruins. So everyone split up. My mother and my sister Meadowkit were crossing a Thunderpath and my mother took off with Meadowkit. A monster killed them." She growled angrily, as she stood up and kicked the dirt. "Me and Nightkit have been alone since Coldkit found us. We still grieve fot them." She sat back down, wrapped her tail around her paws and closed her eyes. "What's your story? I don't mind if you don't tell me." she mewed with her eyes still closed.

"Well theres not much to tell." he stated,"Our clan was attacked by foxes. There had to be at least 15 of them raiding our camp. Everyone who could fight, including our mother, had to go out and fight them. My other sister and brother, Littlekit and Ripplekit, were killed by the foxes, and I think Echokit and I are the only survivors of the attack."

His gaze lowered from the sky and turned onto Bluekit,"We looked for others, but there were none. I guess that's why I'm so protective of Echokit." He stood and turned to go back into the den. He turned his head and smiled at Bluekit. "Thank you..." he said softly before going back inside.

Bluekit stared after him and looked back at the sky. 'Where ever you are Willowstorm and Meadowkit, live safely and I will meet up with you again. In StarClan. Where we will all live happily.' She thought. She padded back to the den and cuddled just a little by Flashkit. "You're welcome, Flashkit." She mewed softly.


	4. Chapter 3

Nothing Chapter Three

Thanks to Sunmist, who was the first (and only) one to review as of now ~Cresent

Bluekit woke up late and rushed outside. "What happened while I was asleep?" she mewed to Echokit.

Coldkit piped in,"Nothing much. Just breakfast. Here eat this." He tossed her a mouse. "We're going to be training again today."

She ate the mouse and set off with Nightkit eager to tell her what had happened during the night.

"Nightkit! I have something very important to tell you but you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay what is it? And I won't tell anyone. You know me."

"Well I learned a bit about Flashkit. His clan was murdered. By foxes. He and Echokit were the only survivors. And I think I like him!" Bluekit squealed in delight.

"Okay, okay. But thats really sad.." Nightkit looked down.

"Oh! And I think Coldkit likes you!" Bluekit squealed still looking excited.

"What? No! He couldn't possibly." Nightkit looked at her shocked.

"Well I think he does. He keeps looking at you! And trying to get close to you! And sometimes I see you blush. So don't try hiding it." Bluekit mewed.

"Okay I like him but u can't tell anyone!" Nightkit replied.

"Promise. And you better not tell anyone anything i told you!" Bluekit meowed, getting bored.

"Why don't we do our secret promise to make sure we don't tell anyone." Nightkit said.

With that said, the two shook tails, put their right paws together and made a footprint in the ground and touched noses.

Nightkit mewed satisfied," There. Now we promised and we can't tell anyone. Now on with training."

XxXx

Flashkit didn't know it, but Echokit heard him coming back in at night. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What?" he said getting annoyed by her look.

"What were you doing...last night?" she meowed curiously.

"Nothing, I was asleep with you," he said hesitantly.

"Oh then I'll guess what you were doing IN FRONT of Coldkit and embarass you," Echokit started," You were... seeing a she-c-"

"NO, I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP!" Flashkit said with a hint of a blush on his face.

"Mission accomplished!" Echokit said happily.

Flashkit looked at Coldkit. "But you have to go away," he meowed.

XxXx

At sundown the five cats returned with a load of prey.

Coldkit mewed triumphiantly,''We will eat well tonight! Everyone get something!" Nightkit picked up a squirrel and sat down by Bluekit.

"Hi Bluekit.' Nightkit mewed. Coldkit picked up a vole and sat down by Nightkit. Bluekit smiles at Nightkit which was blushing violently.

"Hi Nightkit, hope you don't mind if I sit by you" Coldkit meowed.

"No no, it's fine. You can sit here," Nightkit mewed quietly and began eating.

BLuekit was staring lovingly at Flashkit which was sitting a tail legnth away. 'He's so cute, and so handsome..' Bluekit thought. She was nudged out of her thought by Nightkit.

"You're staring like you've seen a StarClan warrior!" Nightkit hissed into Bluekit's ear. Bluekit blushed, looked down, and started eating.

Flashkit noticed Bluekit staring at him. "Yes?" he questioned.

Echokit sat on Bluekit's other side and giggled. Flashkit sent her a glare that lasted only a heartbeat.

Xx Flashback xX

"Fine," Coldkit mewed and he walked away.

"Okay so last night I was... stargazing and-" Flashkit started when Coldkit was out of earshot.

"WAIT! You? Stargazing?" Echokit laughed at the thought.

"OKAY FINE! I was looking at Silverpelt okay? Then Bluekit came out and we talked about why we're orphans. Her brother and mother were killed by a monster on the Thunderpath. Anyways, I kinda..." he hesitated.

"You kinda... Don't make me play the guessing game again!," Echokit threatened," You kinda-"

"I KINDA LIKE HER OKAY?" he blurted out.

"Meh," she said mischeviously," I get it now."

"DON'T TELL ANYONE OKAY?" Flashkit said pleadingly.

"Sure, sure I might..." Echokit said,"Now let's train!"

xX End Flashback Xx

Echokit winked at him, but said nothing. 'This could be interesting,' She thought. "Ne, ne, Bluekit! Do you like my brother?" she said quietly to the she-cat beside her.

Bluekit blushed (hope you dont mind me using her so you can use flash for something minor w/o asking later),"W-what?"

"Oh so you do!"

"I never said-"

"Well," Echokit cut in ignoring her,she sent an evil glance towards her brother,"I just want to inform you that he loves..."

It wasn't possible for Bluekit to blush more that she already was, but she did, and Flashkit sent her a horrified look.

"he loves... squirrels," Echokit finished smiling innocently.

"O-oh," Bluekit said in a slightly dissappointed tone.

Flashkit sighed in relief and wondered whether he should have told Echokit. He thought 'I should've known she was going to do something like this... She won't stop teasing me for the rest of my life unless I confess to... it.'

"Umm Echokit we need to talk," he said after a small uncomfortable silence.

"Sure Flashkit," she said. She made no effort to get up and continued to eat her mouse,"What's on your mind?"

"I meant-"

"Your talking to me now, aren't you? So tell me."

"I want to talk to you in private!" Flashkit said gritting his teeth together. He was obviously annoyed.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Echokit mewed. She got up and walked into the forest out of earshot of the others. "So, really what is it?"

"Do you have to keep teasing me about it? I'll tell her when the timing is right."

"Fine, fine, I was just having some fun," Echokit said with another innocent smile.

"Good," Flashkit meowed going back to where the other kits were,"I'm glad you understand."

Echokit flashed him a cheeky grin before following.


	5. Chapter 4

Nothing Chapter Four

Bluekit finished her meal and announced,"Well, what do we do now? We're all masters at hunting.. We should become masters at fighting now!"

Coldkit stood up," That's the greatest idea ever! Did any of us pick up some useful things before out clans were... ruined?"

Bluekit mewed," Well I picked up a few useful things like never take your eyes off the enemy.. I don't know if that will help though."

Nightkit whispered to herself," Jab the tendons in their legs to make them fall.. Then you leap up on top of them to bring them down.. Possibly killing them."

Coldkit heard Nightkit whispering,"What is that Nightkit? All tips are useful."

Nightkit looked down and spoke louder," Jab the tendons of your enemy to make them fall. then get on top of them and go for the kill, if you're killing cats."

Echokit and Flashkit, who had returned by then, were staring at Nightkit.

"How do you know so much?" Echokit questioned.

Nightkit mewed," I saw a fight within my clan. Riverstorm jabbed Snakefang's tendons. Snakefang fell and Riverstorm killed him. Bluekit was asleep at the time, but I snuck away to see the fight. Silverpaw told me that Riverstorm was jabbing his tendons." she ducked her head. "I wasn't suppose to see that fight, but I learned a valuable lesson."

Echokit sighed," Well we don't need to kill them you could just use that move to make them fall and THREATEN them, afterall we are just kits."

Meanwhile Flashkit's eyes shone," Nightkit, you have to teach us that move," he ordered.

"Flashkit we don't need to learn how to kill cats yet," Echokit hissed quietly to her brother.

"Yeah but we will," he replied,"Besides, if we master it now we don't have to later."

Echokit gave up on trying to convince him.

Nightkit mewed," It's a move to take down or kill. I'll teach it tomorrow. And Flashkit, don't kill anyone if i teach you that move."

Coldkit meowed," Then it's set. Nightkit will teach us the move tomorrow." his eyes shone with happiness and just a hint of love.

Nightkit looked down and blushed. " I will teach it tomorrow first thing in the morning." she mewed quietly.

Flashkit seemed disappointed when Nightkit made that comment to him and he went back to the den.

Echokit yawned and decided to start working on pairing up Nightkit and Coldkit so she could get her nice juicy rabbit from Flashkit when they became mates.

She whined,"Ne, ne Flashkitttt. can you-"

"What is it? And why do you keep saying 'ne, ne'" The said one replied irritably.

"It's my way of getting your attention. Anyways-"

"Ask me in the morning."

Echokit sighed and went up to Coldkit,"Hey Coldkit, do you like Nightkit?" she mewed bluntly.

Coldkit woke up with a start," What...? Oh umm... " He looked down and started blushing,"You could say that,but whatever you do, DON'T TELL HER! Okay? I'm going back to sleep. Good night Echokit." He flopped down.

Echokit smiled at all the love that was around her. Phase one was completed. She settled down in her nest and began plotting how she would get them together. 'Bluntness would work on Coldkit,' she thought,'but I probably can't get it out of Nightkit like that... I'll have to trick her into it... though she gives it away so much already.'

Bluekit meows loudly," Gooood morning everyone!" and gets cuffed around the ear by Nightkit.

Several minutes later, everyone's up and finished a good breakfast.

Nightkit mewed,"Okay. This is what you do. Bluekit come here. I'll practice on you. So first you dodge them and go behind them." Bluekit swipes at Nightkit which wriggles out of the way and gets behind Bluekit. "Then once you're in this position, jab the tendons." With that said, she jabbed Bluekit's tendons. " AH! THAT HURTS!" Bluekit squealed and landed on the ground. Nightkit retorted,"It's suppose to. I'm jabbing your tendons. Okay anyways, if you're going for a kill then once they're down get on top of them and bite their throat."

Coldkit meewed," Great! Now everyone grab a partner and practice. Nightkit, can you walk around and see if everyone's doing it right?"

Nightkit mewed,"Sure."

Echokit immeadiately announced," I'LL GO WITH COLDKIT!" leaving Bluekit and Flashkit to be partners. She winked at Coldkit and said,"Well let's start!"

Meanwhile Flashkit was trying to object,"HEY ECHOKIT! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS TO ME! ARE YOU LISTENING? DON'T YOU WANT TO PRACTICE WITH...YOUR...brother," he got quieter when he realized that she wasn't listening. He sighed and turned to Bluekit blushing slightly.

Nightkit thinks mischeviously,'Ooo good job Echokit! This is getting good. I'm going to stick around and see what Bluekit does. Oooh shes blushing! And its really noticable.. Oh well. Now Flashkit knows.'

Though Nightkit thought that, Flashkit seemed not to notice how hard Bluekit was blushing.

Nightkit walked toward Flashkit and Bluekit, sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Come on Buekit! I know you can do better than that!" Nightkit said to Bluekit.

Bluekit retorted,"I'm trying! He's not letting me!"

Nightkit scoffed,"He's not suppose to let you! Your enemy won't say 'Okay now you go behind me and jab my tendons. Then I'll fal and you kill me' He's going to try and kill you also! Make it like you're trying to kill Flashkit! But dont kill Flashkit! We need him!"

Bluekit finally managed to make Flashkit fall after 10 times.

"Yay! You made him fall!" Nightkit screeched. "Now get on top of him so he doesn't get up!"

"AH GET OFF ME!" Flashkit said trying to push her off, but failing because he couldn't move.

Meanwhile Echokit managed to make Coldkit fall and stood on top of him triumphantly. "HAHA I WIN!" she yowled.

Flashkit finally managed to push Bluekit down before pinning her to the ground.

Coldkit screeched,"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he heaved her off and sat on her. "WHOS THE KING NOW!" he yowled.

Bluekit screamed when Flashkit pinned her down. "NOOOO. ITS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE LIKE THIS NIGHTKIT! HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE WHERE I AM."

Nightkit was howling with laughter,"HAHA. NO HE'S NOT. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HOLD HIM DOWN!"

Echokit growled before wiggling out from under him and flattening him by springing onto his back,"Me, but I'm a she-cat so... I'm a quee- wait I'm not expecting kits... then well... you know what I mean."

Coldkit used the moment she was pondering what to call herself to pin her down again,"HAHAHA I WIN AGAIN!" he mewed.

Echokit, meanwhile, was still wondering what she should call herself when she won. She barely noticed that he had her pinned again.

Flashkit held Bluekit down for a few more heartbeats. Their muzzles were quite close together, so he let go and stepped back, blushing.

Nightkit thinks in her head,'OH THAT WAS SO CLOSE! I NEED TO TELL ECHOKIT OR SOMEONE THATS GOOD WITH RELATIONSHIPS.' She rushes off to find Echokit.

"ECHOKIT ECHOKIT! I need to talk to you. Privately" Nightkit squealed with a mischevious look in her eyes.

Echokit bounded toward Nightkit,"Yeah sure, what's up?"

Nightkit was bubbling with excitement,"I saw Flashkit and Bluekit have a really romantic scene just now! They almost touched muzzles. But Flashkit realized and stepped back blushing so hard!"

Coldkit let Echokit up, and she smiled mischeviously. "I get to tease him about it later" She mewed joyously,"In fact...I can right now! HEY HEY FLASHKIT!" she ran off


	6. Chapter 5

Nothing Chapter Five

Stonedust led his patrol through the forest. Foxgaze followed closely behind with Owlflight to her left. "Stop, I smell something," Stonedust said, tasting the air,"It's other cats on our territory." He bristled and signaled for them to stop. Stonedust pounced through the bushes to where the four kits were eating. "What are you kits doing here?" he mewed in surprise and curiosity.

Echokit, startled, dropped her starling and hid behind Flashpaw. She likes to make cats that aren't close to her think that shes "shy, polite, and nice"

Flashkit growled and shoved Echokit back towards the den. "We were already here, and we'll stay here."

Stonedust's ruffled fur lay flat again as he saw that these kits were no threats. He motioned for Foxgaze and Owlflight to come out. "We don't want to hurt you, we can take you back to our camp and let you stay there."

"How can we trust you?" Flashkit hissed.

"Flashkit," Echokit mewed quietly,"Let's let Coldkit handle this, he is the oldest after all."

Coldkit challenged," Like Flashkit said, how can we trust you?"

Stonedust replied,"If you met our leader Wolfstar would you trust us? We could take care of you." Coldkit mewed with a steady voice," Thanks but we know how to take care of ourselves but we'll come with you anyway." Stonedust thought,'These are some super kits if they know how to hunt and fight already.'

Coldkit replied,"We're not going to live alone away from other cats. This is what I think is best for our survival."

Bluekit meowed,"He's got a point. One day without older cat's care we will die sooner than others. And I want to make a footprint in other cat's hearts so they will remember me." she said stealing a glance at Flashkit.

Echokit noticed Bluekit's look at Flashkit and smirked inwardly. She sat down next to Flashkit and whispered,"You want to "make a pawprint in other's hearts" too ESPECIALLY her dooonnnnn't youu?"

"Shut up!" Flashkit whispered back.

Echokit thought that if she could get him to be distracted he wouldn't object to going to see Wolfstar, so she continued teasing him.

Nightkit hissed to Bluekit,"They need to stop their bickering! And I knooww who they're taaaaaaalllkkiiinnngggg aboooouuuuutt." she smirked to herself.

Shut up before I tell Coldkit about you!" Bluekit hissed back.

"No shush! We're about to see Wolfstar!" Nightkit mewed quietly.

"And WE bicker too much," Echokit grumbled before following the kits into the camp.

"Welcome, little kits to our camp. Tell me, why were you in this part of the forest without your mother?" Wolfstar spoke kindly to them.

Coldkit mewed respectfully ,"All our parents are dead. And we stayed in your territory because we had no where else to go. We're sorry for intruding and upsetting your warriors."

Wolfstar looked surprised,"A very mature kit if you ask me-

Echokit snickered, but she was unseen because she was in the back of the group.

-what are your names? Why don't you stay in our nursery. You could be good kits to our clan that we badly need. You see, we lost many warriors to a group of badgers that invaded our territory. "

"Thank you, Wolfstar for your hospitality and I think we will stay here If you allow it. I am Coldkit, That's Nightkit, Bluekit, Flashkit and Echokit." Coldkit mewed.

"Ah I see you come with names. Very well. Stonedust, Lead them to our nursery and make sure they are comfortable." Wolfstar directed.

Echokit bowed her head and waited until the other kits left.

Wolfstar looked at her curiously and asked,"Why aren't you going with them?"

"I'd like to tell you that Coldkit is already 6 moons old and should be an apprentice by now," she pointed out,"That's all I wanted to say."

Wolfstar mewed carefully,"Then we will give him a ceremony today at sundown. Can you tell him for me?"

Echokit mewed,"Yes Wolfstar." And she rushed to the nursery to tell Coldkit.

Coldkit screeched,"You told him what? And the ceremony's at sundown? DOES MY FUR LOOK OKAY?" He tried to flatten it by licking his paw and running it over his head frantically.

Nightkit thought lovingly,' Ah. My Coldkit's going to become an apprentice. But that means I won't be seeing him much anymore.' She walked up to him,"Coldkit, Since you're becoming an apprentice, will you still visit us?"

Coldkit mewed with lots of love in his voice,"Yes, of course I will visit. In fact, I'll visit in all my spare time."

Flashkit scoffed,"You'll be the one bringing us food, of course we'll see you all the time, oh and you better play with us too!"

Echokit, for once was agreing with her littermate,"Oh don't forget to bring me a nice juicy rabbit!"

Wolfstar announced,"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the (thinking thinking..) Water rock for a clan meeting! (um rock in the middle of a pool of water?)

Coldkit sqeaked,"EEK!" And gives himself a quick grooming.

Wolfstar spoke,"As most of you already know, Some kits came into camp that were lost and we decided to shelter them and turn them into our warriors. They are now part of LightClan. One kit is already 6 moons old. He will be having an apprentice ceremony right now. By naming apprentices, we show that LightClan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Coldpaw. Stonedust, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Coldpaw. Stonedust, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and knowledge. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"COLDPAW COLDPAW!" The clan yowled their approval.

Echokit went up to Coldpaw and smirked,"Don't die now that you're an apprentice! And don't do stupid things either, I've bet a nice good piece of prey with Flashkit on you so I BETTER NOT LOSE BECAUSE YOU DIE!"

"At first I was going to say that you sounded like his mother but that last part ruined it," Flashkit mewed flatly.

Coldpaw smiled and mewed,"I won't die."

Stonedust mewed,"Coldpaw, go ahead and get some rest. You must be tired from living on your own so there's a nest all set for you in the apprentice's den but tomorrow, we start training."

Coldpaw mewed,"Okay thanks Stonedust." and padded to the apprentice's den exhausted.

Echokit went back to the nursery and met the queen and the other kits. Wingshadow was the only queen and her kits were Rosekit and Fernkit who were girls. Fleetkit was the other kit and he was a boy. Fernkit and Fleetkit had mottled brown pelts while Rosekit was a dark tabby like her mother.

The next day, Stonedust padded up to the apprentice den to fetch his apprentice. He mewed,"Coldpaw, Lets go on a patrol of the territory. You may already know most of the territory."

Coldpaw mewed excitedly,"Okay! Let's go!"

After a tour of the territory Coldpaw explained the whole territory to their friends.

A moon passed by quickly, and it was now Echokit and Flashkit's turn to become apprentices. They were excited and Echokit was trying to groom Flashkit so he looked decent. "Hold still!" She muttered,"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beside the water rock for a clan meeting!" Wolfstar mewed from his place,"By naming apprentices, we show that LightClan will survive and remain strong! From this moment on, until they receive their warrior names, Echokit and Flashkit will be known as Echopaw and Flashpaw. Flightsong, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Echopaw. Owlflight, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Flashpaw. You have both proven yourselves to be loyal and strong, may you pass on those triats to these apprentices."

"Echopaw! Flashpaw! Echopaw! Flashpaw!" The clan called the apprentices by their new names.

Nightkit and Bluekit yowled together from the nursery," ECHOPAW! FLASHPAW! ECHOPAW! FLASHPAW!"

Coldpaw padded up to them,"Congradulations! You are finally going to join me in the apprentice's den!"

Echopaw smiled and mewed,"Thanks, I'm glad to be out of that crowded nursery."

"I wish that you two were the same age as us so you could also be in the apprentice den," Flashpaw said, stealing a glance at Bluekit.

"You mean that you want to sleep close to Bluekit," Echopaw corrected him with a smirk.

"N-no," Flashpaw stuttered, blushing,"It's just that they're our friends and..." he trailed off.

Echopaw sighed and said,"Fine, I'm going to the apprentice den. I'll see you later," she yawned and went to the den for a nap.

Nightkit stared at the apprentice's den,"I wish we could be in there right now."

Bluekit mewed,"Just one more moon and we'll be apprentices. We just have to wait. Patiently." she started quivering in excitement.

Nightkit thought,'So much for patiently...'

Flashpaw went to chose out a piece of prey and pulled a squirrel out of the pile. He went over to Bluekit and asked if she wanted to share.

Bluekit blushed,"Of course I'll share with you."

Nightkit padded over to Echopaw,"Hehe. *nudge nudge* Look at Bluekit and Flashpaw!"

Echopaw rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had just came out of the apprentice den from her nap when Nightkit was nudging her and telling her to look at Bluekit and her brother.

She looked over and an evil smile came onto her face. 'More to tease him about later,' she thought.

Meanwhile, Flashpaw and Bluepaw were eating in an awkward silence.

Nightkit mewed,"Hehe they look so cute together! And sorry about waking you up.. You had to see that." 'Time to talk to Bluepaw about that later!' Nightkit thought.

"We really have to get them to confess to liking each other," Echopaw mewed,"But in the meantime we can give them pointers about each other. Flashpaw's favorite food is sparrow," she started.

"Bluekit loves taking on a leadership role, cares about everyone and is a really good fighter. Reminds me of my mother.. So many memories. She can be really tough at times when she wants to. But thats rare." Nightkit mewed.

Echokit thought for a moment,"Flashpaw also likes to take leadership, and he is okay at both hunting and fighting. I think that's enough to tell them for now."

"Yeah" Nightkit mewed.


	7. Chapter 6

Nothing Chapter Six

The night of the full moon came by quickly and Wolfstar called the clan to a meeting,"The cats who are coming to the Gathering are Stonedust, Coldpaw, Owlflight, Flashpaw, Flightsong, Echopaw, Gemleaf, Blackclaw, Venomwhisker, and Weaslepaw," he yowled.

Echopaw and Flashpaw squeaked their pleasure. They were going to go to their first Gathering! They padded behind their mentors to the Gathering place.

The Gathering place was a large clearing in between LightClan and DarkClan's territories. A single, flat rock jutted out of the edge of the clearing. Wolfstar climbed to the top of the rock and waited patiently for DarkClan to arrive.

They came out of the trees and mingled with the cats from LightClan. Their leader, Loststar, jumped up to join Wolfstar and waited until the two clans were comfortable.

A dark gray tabby tom sat next to Echopaw. He also seemed to be an apprentice age so she decided to talk to him, but he spoke first,"I haven't seen you around at a Gathering before," he mewed.

"Oh, I was just made an apprentice, this is my first Gathering."

"Well this is my second one. I'm Shadowpaw by the way," he introduced himself.

"Echopaw."

They sat in an awkward silence which was broken by Flashpaw,"What are you doing to my sister?" he mewed, slightly angrily.

Echopaw sighed,'Here we go again,' she thought. "Nothing, its a _Gathering_ where you can meet cats from other clans _remember_?"

"Of course I do, but you two are sitting so close together!" he mewed indignantly.

"Oh we are?" Echopaw said, surprised. Sure enough, when she looked down, their pelts were nearly touching. She felt embarassed and scooted away,"Sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's okay, it's getting colder now. It's coming closer to Leaf-fall." he mewed calmly. 'I like this she-cat,' he thought,'but just as friends...right?'

Flashpaw muttered something under his breath and sat on the other side of Echopaw, protectively close, as the Gathering began.

Coldpaw noticed how Shadowpaw was sitting so close to Echopaw. This was also his second gathering so he sat near some friends in Darkclan he made in his first gathering.

Wolfstar yowled," Let the Gathering begin! Loststar, would you like to go first?"

Loststar mewed,"I will, thank you. Prey has been running well in our territory. Endlessblaze spotted a fox but he and a few warriors chased it out. We also welcome a new apprentice, Blackpaw, is our new apprentice. All is well in DarkClan. Wolfstar, You may speak now." and he stepped back to let Wolfstar speak.

Wolfstar spoke,"All is well in LightClan. We have named two new apprentices. Echopaw and Flashpaw. Prey is running well and we celebrate how many apprentices we are getting. That is all. Would you like to add anything Loststar?"

"No thank you, I have reported everything." Loststar mewed.

"Okay LightClan! We'll stay for a little longer, then we'll have to go!"

Echopaw made friends with other DarkClan apprentices and turned back to Shadowpaw. He looked as though he was going to say something, but Wolfstar yowled,"LIGHTCLAN, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I hope I'll see you at the next Gathering!" Echopaw mewed to Shadowpaw and her new friends, Birdpaw and Silentpaw, Flashpaw, who was next to her, growled softly at her comment. Then she bounded off.

"Me too," Shadowpaw said quietly, before he padded back to his own territory.

Echopaw looked back at the clearing once more after she was in the cover of the trees. 'Why am I looking so forward to the next Gathering?' she wondered, but quickly shook it off.

XxXx

Nightkit jumped over Echopaw,"How was the gathering? Huh? Ugh. you're boring. I'll go bother Coldpaw. Hey Coldpaw! How was the gathering?" she said sweetly.

Coldpaw mewed,"It was fun! But I have to tell you something about Echopaw. Come with me."

Nightkit mewed,"Uh.. Okay Coldpaw." and blushed.

Coldpaw mewed,"Okay there's this apprentice called Shadowpaw in DarkClan. And Echopaw seemed interested in him. He certaintly seemed interested in her! He was sitting really close to her. I see forbidden love! But don't tell anyone about this. Not even Bluekit."

Nightkit mewed surprised,"Okay Coldpaw. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Coldpaw meowed,"Good." and licked her on the head.

Nightkit felt her fur turn to fire when he left.

Echopaw looked back at the camp entrance once more before going into the apprentice den to get some much needed sleep, but she was intercepted by Flashpaw.

"Echopaw, we need to talk," he growled out.

"What? Is it about Blu-"

"I'm serious Echopaw, and this is about you,"

"What about me?" she asked curously.

"Are you..." he looked for the right word,"interested in that DarkClan apprentice?" he spat out the word "interested."

"Yes-" she decided to tease him.

"WHAT REALLY?"

"-as a friend ONLY," she finished.

Her brother sighed in relief and let her pass by,"Just remember that you two are in different clans."

"What makes you think that I'm going to break the warrior code?" she challenged, glaring at him.

"Just...just... Go to sleep," he muttered.

XxXx

In the morning Bluekit again announced,"Gooooooood morning everyone!"

Nightkit hissed,"Shut up Bluekit! I'm still sleeping! Go bug Flashpaw or someone!"

Bluekit padded out of the nursery and to the apprentice's den.

"Pssssst. Flashpaw! Are you awake? I'm bored! Let's go play!"

Flashpaw yawned and saw Bluekit's figure in the entrace of the den. "I'm awake now," he mewed,"Wait, just the two of us?"

"Yeah. I really don't feel like waking up anyone else." Bluekit mewed. "And i want you to teach me some stuff you learned as an apprentice already!" and she blushed

"Sure," he mewed, also blushing at the thought of them being together,"I guess I'll teach you some fighting techniques."

They both went outside of the apprentice den and headed towards the big grassy field where apprentices practiced.

"Okay show me a move. I'll see if I can copy it." Bluekit mewed.

"I'll also try not to go hard on you." She said with a mischevious glint in her eyes. She bounded through the tall grass and waited a few tail-legnths away.

"Okay," he replied thinking about which move he should show her first. He then he swatted at her muzzle to unbalance her and quickly pinned her down.

"Eep!" Bluekit squealed. "Oh yeah? Watch this!" She jabbed his tendons with her back legs and scooted out from under him and pinned him down. "How was that?" she said puffing up with pride.

He growled and fliped them over by rolling. "Too easy," he meowed teasingly. "I could teach you tail signals next," he said.

"Ooo tail signals? Teach me!" she purred. and with that she jabbed him in the stomach with her hind paws, rolled on him and pinned him down. "How was that?" she yowled.

"Well if you want me to teach you you have to get off of me!" he purred in amusement. She got off of him and he stood up. "So, usually the leader of the patrol makes the signals," he explained," so you should learn to always keep their tail in your sight." He pointed his tail sharply to the left," This meanss that you have to go that way," he then flattened his tail," and that means that you have to get down."

"Flashpaw! Patrols are being organized!" Echopaw called. She had tracked Flashpaw and Bluekit down from the camp. "And Bluekit, your not supposed to go out of the camp but I guess you don't really have a mother to stop you."

"Wow that's cool. I'll learn that someday. Soon too!" She looked in the direction Echopaw's voice sounded from. "Aww that means you have to go." she mewed sadly. "I know Echopaw but there's no one to tell me I can't come here!" she yowled to the apprentice and padded back to camp.

XxXx

"Hi Nightkit!" Bluekit mewed when she was back in the nursery.

Nightkit yawned and replied,"Hello. How was your time with Flahspaw?"

Bluekit mewed,"H-how do you know?"

Nightkit mewed,"His scent is all over you! What have you been doing?"

Bluekit mewed,"He was teaching me some battle moves."

Nightkit meowed,"Oh. Okay but you shouldn't be learning that stuff."

Bluekit mewed half annoyed,"I know, I know but i got to spend time with him!"

Nightkit gushed,"Oooooo, You're in love!"

Echopaw, who had come back, was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I was wondering what you two were doing," she mewed. She left and joined Flashpaw, Stonedust, and Flightsong for some hunting.

XxXx

Nightkit got up,"Well, I'm going to get some prey." as she headed to the door, she bumped into Coldpaw. "Oh! Sorry Coldpaw." she looked down and blushed. he dropped a mouse in front of her. "Here. I brought this for you." he purred. "Thanks Coldpaw!" she purred and rubbed her cheek against his.

XxXx

"Let's go back," Flightsong mewed to her apprentice," We've caught plenty already."

Okay," Echopaw said, digging up her prey.

She went back to camp and took a shrew for herself. Then, she saw the situation with Nightkit and Coldpaw and sat down next to Bluekit. "We have to get those two together now!" She whispered.

"What do you mean by 'now'" Bluekit said curiously.

"Oh nothing," Echopaw quickly realized her mistake. She left to eat her shrew.

Nightkit gulped down the mouse and padded outside to play with Bluekit. In less than a moon they would be apprentices!


	8. Chapter 7

Nothing Chapter Seven

AN: Just so you know, I use 8 "X" s if its a different scene, but happening at the same time and four "X" s if it's just a different scene. Oh, also now that it's summer and we're out of school, Bright is going to join our thread! I'm not giving away any more than that though ~Cresent

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beside the Water Rock for a clan meeting!" Wolfstar yowled from his place,"By naming apprentices, we show that LightClan will survive and remain strong! From this moment on, until they receive their warrior names, Nightkit and Bluekit will be known as Nightpaw and Bluepaw. (UHHH. random warriors.) Spiritstream, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Nightpaw. Mintstorm, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Bluepaw. You have both proven yourselves to be wise and strong, may you pass on those triats to these apprentices."

"Nightpaw! Bluepaw! Nightpaw! Bluepaw!" The clan called the apprentices by their new names.

"Yay! You two get to stay with us now!" Echopaw said happily.

"I'm happy that you two are apprentices now!" Flashpaw murmured just loud enough for them to hear. He looked away and studied the ground.

Bluepaw mewed,"I've been dying to come in here!"

Nightpaw padded over to Echopaw,"Hehe did you hear that? She obviously wants to be with someone!" she whispered into her ear.

Coldpaw padded up to Nightpaw, who looked down and blushed. "Congradulations Nightpaw! Now you can spend all your time in the apprentice's den! That means we get to spend more time together!" he mewed.

"Yep! We sure will." Nightpaw mewed still blushing.

Meanwhile, Echopaw agreed with Nightpaw quietly while flashing an mischevious grin at Bluepaw. 'It's so fun to be working with both the sisters at the same time!' she thought.

Coldpaw thought suddenly,'Why does she keep blushing? Then again I blush too when I'm around her. I think I like her. Maybe she likes me!'

XxXxXxXx

Nightpaw kept her eyes down as she walked into the apprentice's den and made herself a nest.

Echopaw stayed behind with Coldpaw as all the other apprentices went elsewhere. "You know-" she cut herself off as she realized that she was about to reveal Nightpaw's feelings for him.

"You know what?" he asked cocking his head curously.

"Nevermind, it involves...You know what? It's none of your buisness. Anyways, see ya later!"

Coldpaw cocked his head to one side and tried to figure out what Echopaw meant. He walked into the forest and sat by the Moonisland, the place where medicine cats met with StarClan. "StarClan, can you tell me what Echopaw means and if Nightpaw really loves me? I'm being torn apart. I must find out." he mewed sadly.

A million StarClan warriors in one voice told him,"You must ask Nightpaw yourself to find the truth. " Coldpaw stood up, thanked the StarClan warriors and ran back to camp.

XxXx

"Where'd you go?" Flashpaw muttered as he saw Coldpaw rush back into camp.

"I went to the Moonisland. They told me some stuff. Wheres Nightpaw. I need to talk to her."

Bluekit walked out of the den,"Huh? Oh she went hunting a little while ago. You might be able to catch up to her."

Coldpaw raced into the forest to find Nightpaw. Suddenly he tripped in a rabbit hole and tumbled into Nightpaw.

"Aaaah!"Nightpaw squealed "Coldpaw! What are you doing here?"

Coldpaw sat up and mewed,"I went to the moonisland. I asked them if you liked me. And they said I should ask you. So um.. Do you like me?"

Nightpaw looked down and blushed. "I'll tell you that answer later when we are a little grown up."

Echopaw watched Coldpaw as he left. 'Well that was kind of blunt,' she thought. She sighed and put on her smirky look,"So what IS your answer, huh Nightpaw?"

Nightpaw snarled,"You'll find that out later. Unless you can keep a huge secret."

Coldpaw shifted his paws excitedly but nervously and thought,'Why doesn't she just tell me if she likes me or not?' he padded away with his head down and tried to sleep.

Echopaw followed Nightpaw into the den and stood above her. "You don't trust me with the answer do you?"

"Of course not!" Nightpaw mewed irritably.

"Oh well," Echopaw said while thinking,' It's obvious enough anyways.

XxXxXxXx

Coldpaw padded into the forest to pass time. 'Why won't she tell me? Maybe she's shy. She was like this all the time. And cats don't tell another cat that they like him or her. I'll give her time.' he thought.

Flashpaw caught up to Coldpaw,"What was that?" he mewed,"You couldn't have been more blunt."

Coldpaw mewed,"Oh.. StarClan told me to be like that.. So I did, and I guess it didn't work. Maybe I should play it cool and act all cool."

Flashpaw sighed and said,"You shouldn't take their suggestions LITERALLY they usually talk... in riddles...kinda. Well do whatever you want." He started to pad back to camp at a brisk pace before stopping and turning around,"So do you like her?" he mewed suddenly.

"Oh really? I never knew that. How should I act around her?" he mewed curiously. "And yes, I do like her, more than a friend.. Is that a bad thing?" he looked down and shifted his paws as he followed Flashpaw.

XxXx

"Well that depends on whether she likes you back or not," Flashpaw meowed. "Though that's pretty obvious," he said under his breathe. "And you should just act...well like yourself." The two arrived back at camp and Flashpaw settled down in the apprentice den, but not before noticing that his nest was right next to Bluepaw's. He shook it off and fell asleep.

'Hmm.. Yeah I'll wait until she feels like she's ready or something.' Coldpaw thought and padded into the apprentice's den and curled up in his nest. Nightpaw was asleep next to him but he hardly noticed. He just snuggled closer. Nightpaw felt her fur turn to fire as he snuggled closer. She just went with it and fell asleep next to him.

XxXx

The next night was the full moon, so Jayshadow, the deputy, told the cats who would go to the gathering. "Bluepaw, Nightpaw, Echopaw, Spiritstream, Blackclaw, Willowtail, Emberpaw, Leafpelt, Flightsong, Moonglow, and Whiteheart will go to the Gathering."

"Yay! I get to go to the Gathering without Flashpaw!" Echopaw exclaimed happily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered.

"Oh, nothing" she replied.

Nightpaw and Bluepaw mewed happily,"We're going to the Gathering!" Nightpaw caught Coldpaw staring at her so she padded over. "Sorry you didn't get to go go the Gathering." she mewed sadly.

"There's something about Echopaw that I need to tell you. But you can't tell her." he hissed into her ear.

"What's that?" she mewed.

"There's an apprentice, Shadowpaw, theres something I don't quite like about him. I think he likes Echopaw. Can you keep an eye out for me?" he mewed.

"Yeah sure I can. I'll report everything to you that i figure out." Nightpaw mewed and bounded away to join Bluepaw.

When Wolfstar led LightClan to the Gathering, Echopaw felt excited. 'Why am I excited?' she thought,'Well, I guess this is my second Gathering and I get to meet all my friends.'

XxXx

Nightpaw mewed,"Huh.. Seems we're the first ones here. Let's go over there by that rock Bluepaw."

They padded over to the rock and sat down just as Darkclan came through the undergrowth.

Nightpaw got up and padded over to a friendly looking apprentice. "Hi! I'm Nightpaw. What's your name?"

The she-cat looked up and smiled,"I'm Morningpaw. It's nice to meet you Nightpaw. This is my first Gathering. I don't really know what's going on." she mewed.

"This is me and my sister's first Gathering too! Why don't you come with us?" she beckoned her tail to where Bluepaw was sitting.

Echopaw saw Nightpaw and Bluepaw and went to sit over by them. She saw that they were sitting with all the other apprentices and joined the group.

"Hi, Echopaw!" Shadowpaw mewed as he sat next to her.

"Hey!" she mewed cheerily. She felt Nightpaw's gaze burning into her fur, but she chose to ignore it,"Flashpaw isn't here tonight, so your more free to do things by me."

He sighed in relief,"Thank StarClan! That tom is suspicioud of everything, and he kept glaring at me during the last Gathering."

She laughed,"Well that's how my brother is, always so stubborn."

Birdpaw came by and poked Shadowpaw while Silentpaw nudged him closer to Echopaw. He growled at them and distanced himself from her once again.

"So I was wondering if..." He began, but he trailed off.

"If what?" Echopaw repeated curiously.

"Nothing."

And then the Gathering began.

Nightpaw hissed into Bluepaw's ear,"I think Shadowpaw likes Echopaw!"

Bluepaw gave her a look that said 'We'll talk about that later.'

Wolfstar yowled,"Cat's of all clans. Lightclan welcomes two new apprentice's, Nightpaw and Bluepaw!"

All the cats yowled,"Bluepaw! Nightpaw! Bluepaw! Nightpaw!"

Nightpaw looked at her paws shyly and Bluepaw raised her head proudly.

Wolfstar mewed again,"Everything's been running well in Lightclan and we are working hard to expand the apprentice's den because of our two new apprentices." Wolfstar stepped down and let Loststar take his place.

"Cat's of all clans, we also welcome a new apprentices and warriors, Finchpaw, Icepaw, Silverpaw, Sun! "

Every cat yowled,"Finchpaw! Icepaw! Silverpaw!"

Lostar mewed again," There has been some activity around the twolegs setting up their little green pelt dens on the edge of our territory. We steer clear of them and hope they leave soon. Their dens don't look permanent. A fox was also spotted in our territory but we drove it off the territory and away from LightClan's. That is all I have to report."

Shadowpaw seemed a little disappointed that he couldn't say what he was going to. So he sat next to Echopaw silently.

"Is there something you want to say?" she said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Um...yes... can you come over here?" He said, gesturing with his tail towards a few trees. The two slipped away while their clans were getting organized.

When they got there, he turned around and faced her. "I-I like you," he said quietly.

She smiled and immediately answered,"I like you too! After all, we are friends. I don't know why you had to bring me out here to say that!"

"N-no I meant..." he stopped himself and sighed,"Yeah, we're just... friends."

Silentpaw and Birdpaw met him when he left the trees and pushed him away.

Echopaw bounded after them and began to play the usual games that apprentices play. Though Shadowpaw also played, he seemed a little... distant.

XxXx

Nightpaw was stalking Echopaw and Shadowpaw. When she heard the conversation she beckoned Bluepaw over behind a rock. "I heard Echopaw's and Shadowpaw's conversation!" she hissed.

After she told her about what she eavesdropped on, it was time to go back to LightClan camp.

She raced into the apprentice's den and woke Coldpaw and told him everything.

He looked shocked. "We need to do something. This kind of love is forbidden between the clans!" he hissed.

"I know! But.. What are we suppose to do?" she whispered back and looked down realizing how close their muzzles were.

He licked her ear. At the touch of his tounge, she felt her fur stand up on end.

"We'll talk about this in the morning okay? Good night Nightpaw." he mewed sleepily.

"Good Night Coldpaw" she mewed and licked him on the shoulder.

XxXx

Echopaw stretched and woke herself up.

"How was the Gathering last night?" Flashpaw mewed, coming up from behind her,"And I hope no one did anything to you...especially not..." He muttered the rest and looked back at her.

"It was fine, and no one did anything to me. See? I'm here, aren't I?"

"I guess... Just don't get too close with those DarkClan cats," He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear before he stalked away.

XxXx

Coldpaw woke up and arched his back into a C shape. He brushed Nightpaw's fur with his tail and headed out. Nightpaw opened one eye and saw him walk out. She smiled and blushed to herself and kept sleeping for a little longer. She stepped into the blazing sunlight and stumbled over Coldpaw's tail.

"Sorry Coldpaw!" she squeaked. "The sun blinded me for a second."

"Coldpaw mewed with his mouth full of squirrel," Tfhats Ofkay" and padded to the elder's den.

After bringing food to the elders and kits, Coldpaw caught up with Flashpaw. "Theres some stuff you need to know about your sister," he mewed and told him about the Gathering.

Flashpaw looked furious and he scratched the ground. "That DarkClan tom," he muttered,"At least she doesn't like him back."

He ran over to Echopaw and gave her a glare. "You didn't tell me that he liked you!"

"Who?" Echopaw mewed, completely oblivious to the definition of 'like' they were using,"Lot's of people like me! You, Bluepaw, Nightpaw, Coldpaw, Birdpaw, Silentpaw, Shadowpaw-"

Flashpaw growled when she said that name.

"-Flightsong, Fernkit, Rosekit, Wingshadow, and Fleetkit"

"No but I mean-" Flashpaw was cut off when Wolfstar called a clan meeting.

Wolfstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Water Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Wingshadow beamed at her kits, "You're becoming apprentices! I'm so proud!" she caught Fleetkit by his tail and began grooming him.

Blackclaw purred, "They look fine, I hope you three train hard."

Fernkit tried to walk like a proud warrior but Fleetkit wasn't helping, he was bouncing happily to the Water Rock.

Wolfstar looked down at the three kits and mewed, "Now it is time to let these three kits join us as apprentices, Fleetkit, step forward."

Fleetkit stiffened, then walked up to Wolfstar.

Wolfstar said, "Fleetkit, you have now reached six moons and have shown you are ready for the responsibilities of an apprentice, as have your littermates, From this day forward, you will be known as Fleetpaw." he paused then announced, "Jayshadow, I believe you are ready for another apprentice, I hope you train Fleetpaw to the best of your abilities."

Jayshadow vowed,"I will."

Fernkit had watched the whole thing in amazement and just had to join in with the other apprentices cheering her brother.

After Rosekit was apprenticed to Nightpelt, it was Fernkit's turn, she nervously padded up to her leader and looked up at him.

Wolfstar said, " Fernkit you are more than ready to be an apprentice, you are now to be known as Fernpaw" He looked at her and continued, "I believe that Pebblestep will be a suitable mentor."

Pebblestep's eyes glowed happily and touched noses with Fernpaw.

Fernpaw thought, 'Well I guess Pebblestep is ok.'

"Those aren't the only ceremonies we're having today! Flareblaze and Leafpelt, are you satisfied that these apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Wolfstar meowed loudly.

"Yes, they are ready," They said at the same time.

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Emberpaw and Weaslepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," They mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Emberpaw, from now on, you will be known as Emberglow. Weaslepaw, from now on, you will be known as Weaslewhisker. LightClan welcomes you both as a full warriors."

"Weaslewhisker! Emberglow! Weaslewhisker! Emberglow!" The clan chanted their new names.

Wolfstar mewed to the two new warriors,"You must sit vigil tonight while the clan sleeps. Go rest so you can be ready for tonight." He jumped down and padded to his nest.

Bluepaw mewed longingly,"One day, that will be us."

Nightpaw stared after the warriors,"Yeah.." she mewed.

Coldpaw mrowwed,"If you want to become warriors then train harder! The harder the faster! Train hard and become a warrior faster." and padded away to join Stonedust for a hunting patrol.

Echopaw, who had forgotten her previous "chat" with Flashpaw padded over to Bluepaw," Yeah, so she can be with him" she whispered into her ear.

Bluepaw whispered back,"Yeah. They're making it more obvious."

Nightpaw took some prey to the elders and queens and went to the medicine den (i feels like they need more activity.) Hey Gingerdapple! I think there's a thorn in my paw. I was sorting through the moss and i think i tread on one."

"Let me look at that," Gingerdapple mewed," Hmm... yeah that's a pretty big thorn. Dewpaw, can you get the herbs for treating thorns!"

"Sure! That's dock, correct?"

"That's right, but now isn't the time for trivia!" Gingerdapple waited patiently as the medicine cat apprentice chewed the leaves to a pulp. She pulls the thorn out of Nightpaw's pad, causing the apprentice to wince, before rubbing some of the pulp on.

"Don't put too much pressure on your pad." Dewpaw murmured.

Nightpaw held out her paw for Dewpaw to wrap cobwebs around it. "I havn't seen you around much.. Or am I just too busy." she mewed.

Dewpaw mewed,"I don't get out of here much. Just to gather herbs and stuff. But I noticed some things about you! Coldpaw really likes you. I like him too but I can never be with him. I also noticed you like him too! You should tell him! I can see he's getting really agitated." she mewed as she applied the last of the cobweb.

"Okay you can go now!" Dewpaw mewed cheerily.

"Thanks!" Nightpaw mewed over her shoulder and limped out of the medicine cat's den,"For everything."

Bluepaw padded up to Nightpaw,"What did you do?"

"Tread on a thorn. It really hurts!" Nightpaw mewed.

"Want me to help you with the moss?" Bluepaw mewed sympathetically.

"Thanks." Nightpaw replied and limped over to the moss. "This cobweb is really making me mad. There's so much of it!"

Echopaw padded over and looked at Nightpaw's paw. "What happened?" She mewed. The cobwebs made it look more serious that it really was.

Nightpaw mewed sarcastically,"There was a monster thorn that leapt up and attacked me so i blocked it with my paw. So that's why there's so much cobweb."

"Really now?" Echopaw muttered, also sarcastic,"And I'm guessing that Dewpaw defeated it with her dock leaves did she?"

Nightpaw mewed,"Yes! She did! Her dock leaved sprang up and attached themselves to my wound when Dewpaw removed the thorn! She smashed it in a million little pieces! The dock leaves mashed themselves up and splattered themselves on my paw! Then the cobweb came flying and wrapped itself around my paw!"

"Wow, that seems so realistic," Echopaw mewed flatly. "I'm going to go hunting on the DarkClan border! Do you two want to come?"

Nightpaw looked at Bluepaw and Bluepaw took the hint.

"I'll come with you, Echopaw." Bluepaw mewed and shot Nightpaw a look that said,'I'll tell you what happens!'

XxXx

Echopaw padded with soft had left to hunt somewhere nearby. She was stalking a mouse when she heard some rustling in the bushes on the DarkClan side of the border. She recognized that scent,"Shadowpaw!" she mewed, the mouse soon forgotten. His head popped out of the undergrowth and he looked happy.

"Follow me!" he raced along his side of the border, Echopaw following closely behind.

'Why am I following him? Flashpaw said... Ah who cares what my mouse-brained brother says. I'm just going to have fun!' she thought.

They stopped running when they reached the bay that was on the edge of both clans borders. It was about sunset and the sky was beautiful shades of red, orange, pink, and yellow.

"Wow!" she mewed staring at the sky. She turned to thank Shadowpaw, but his eyes were fixed on the sky as well. Then, she realized that she should ask him why he brought her and said," So why'd you bring me here anyways?"

He seemed startled and thought over his answer,"Because... I- You're...my...close friend," His statement sounded a little like a question and he cocked his head to the side as if asking whether she saw him as that.

"Why? You don't have any close friends in DarkClan?"

"Well...not really. I mean, I have Birdpaw and Silentpaw, but they aren't really that close. No one seems to like me that much," his voice dropped to a whisper,"Do you like me?"

"Sure! I mean you are a close friend!"

"But in any other way?" he murmured.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, you should get back to where you were hunting now. Bluepaw will get suspicious." He got up and disappeared into the trees, but not before saying,"I like you...a lot."

Echopaw caught a few mice and a vole before headed off to find Bluepaw when a thought struck her,'How did he know that I was hunting with Bluepaw? As far as he knows I was just out there stalking a mouse! And what was he doing out here anyways?' She shook her head and cleared her mind of thoughts.


	9. Allegiances as of Chapter 7

Nothing Allegiances

So I remembered that we should have some allegiances, and there are two medicine cats because we wanted to make it so that they could have a mate. Also, the clans are bigger than the clans in the books because there are only two clans.

**LightClan**

**Leader:** Wolfstar- Light brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Jayshadow- Dark gray tom **Mate: **Gingerdapple

**Apprentice: **Fleetpaw

**Medicine Cat 1:** Gingerdapple- White she-cat with ginger speckles **Mate:** Jayshadow

**Medicine Cat 2:** Riverstorm- Black she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Dewpaw

**Warriors: **

Venomwhisker- Ginger tabby tom **Mate: **Breezewing

Blackclaw-White tom with black spots and paws **Mate:** Wingshadow

Leafpelt- Dark tabby she-cat

Willowtail- Light brown she-cat

Breezewing- White she-cat with black stripes.

Flareblaze- Ginger tom with dark flecks **Mate:** Flightsong

Flightsong- Small, light gray she-cat **Mate: **Flareblaze

**Apprentice:** Echopaw

Nightpelt- Black tom **Mate: **Moonglow

Mintstorm- Dark brown tom with lighter spots

**Apprentice: **Bluepaw

Spiritstream-Blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Nightpaw

Owlflight- Red-brown tom with white speckles

**Apprentice: **Flashpaw

Foxgaze- tortoiseshell she-cat **Mate: **Pebblestep

Stonedust- Dark gray tom

**Apprentice: **Coldpaw

Whiteheart- White tom

**Apprentice:** Rosepaw

Cloudsky- White she-cat with a light gray tail-tip

Moonglow- Longfured Cream she-cat **Mate:** Nightpelt

Pebblestep- Rust-brown tom with darker stripes **Mate: **Foxgaze

**Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Emberglow- Black tom with orange underbelly and paws

Weaslewhisker- Long light brown tom

Wingshadow- Black she-cat with white spots **Mate: **Blackclaw

**Apprentices: **

Echopaw- Black she-cat with gray legs, white paws, and dark blue eyes

Bluepaw- Blue-gray she cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- Blue-black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Flashpaw- Orange tom with jagged, darker stripes

Coldpaw- Ice-white tom with dark brown eyes

Dewpaw- Silver she-cat with white chest and underbelly and darker stripes

Fernpaw- Mottled brown she-cat with hazle eyes

Fleetpaw- Mottled brown tom

Rosepaw- Black she-cat with white spots

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Icewish- Pale gray she-cat **Mate: **Grayfoot

Longwhisker- Black tom

Grayfoot-White tom with one gray paw **Mate: **Icewish

**DarkClan**

**Leader: **Loststar- Gray tabby tom

**Deputy: **Moonwish- Light tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine Cat 1:** Snowdust- Pure white she-cat **Mate: **Fallingstone

**Medicine Cat 2:** Fallingstone- Dark brown tabby tom **Mate:** Snowdust

**Warriors: **

Cloudrush- White tom with gray ear-tips **Mate: **Skytail

**Apprentice: **Autumnpaw

Hazelfoot- Black she-cat with dark brown paws

Skytail- Blue-gray She-cat **Mate: **Cloudrush

**Apprentice: **Silentpaw

Honeypetal- Cream tabby she-cat

Rainspot- Light gray tom with Dark gray spots **Mate: **Lilyflower

**Apprentice: **Finchpaw

Flameclaw- Ginger she-cat

Smokefur- Dark gray tom

**Apprentice: **Shadowpaw

Lilyflower- Pretty tortoishell she-cat **Mate:** Rainspot

**Apprentice: **Birdpaw

Duskglow- Dark gray tom **Mate: **Flareheart

Graydawn- Light gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Morningpaw

Mooncrystal- White she-cat with light gray stripes **Mate: **Ravenheart

Shadewhisker- Black tom **Mate:** Fadinglight

Ravenheart- Black tom with white paws **Mate: **Mooncrystal

Frostclaw- White she-cat with darker flecks

**Apprentice: **Silverpaw

Thistlepelt- Pale tom with a matted pelt

**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Fadinglight- Dark gray she-cat** Mate: **Shadewhisker

**Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Shrewtail- Light brown tom with darker stripes

Hawkshadow- Dark tabby she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Autumnpaw- Ginger she-cat

Silentpaw- Small dark gray tom

Shadowpaw- Black tom

Birdpaw- Cream she-cat with black stripes

Morningpaw- Light gray she-cat with white stripes

Sunpaw- Bright orange tom

Icepaw- White she-cat with light gray stripes

Silverpaw- Silver tom

Finchpaw- Cream tabby she-cat

**Queens: **

Flareheart- White she-cat with ginger patches **Kits: **Molekit, Amberkit** Mate: **Duskglow

**Elders: **

Finchsong- Tortoieshell she-cat **Mate: **Charstone

Charstone- Black, sooty tom **Mate: **Finchsong

Mudsplash- Brown tom


	10. Chapter 8

Nothing Chapter Eight

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while, all three of us went on vacation so...yeah. Oh and we couldn't figure out what to write for a little bit too. Well, heres chapter 8! ~Cresent

"I lost Echopaw," Bluepaw spat out after she dropped her prey down on the pile.

Nightpaw was listening, intrested in knowing what had happened.

"I tracked her and her scent didn't go over the border, but I scented Shadowpaw as well... He stayed on his side of the border so I think it was fine."

Echopaw padded back into camp, looking slightly confused, with her prey dangling from her jaws. She put them gently down on the fresh-kill pile before taking the vole and a mouse for the elders. After she fed the elders, she walked over to Fernpaw and the other new apprentices.

Flashpaw padded up to his sister and looked at Fernpaw and her brother. 'Weird,' he thought, 'last I checked, Fernpaw was super shy unless she was with her siblings... weird.' "Umm Echopaw?" he mewed loudly, "Have you made friends with them or something?" he said in a whisper.

"Well why not?" she mewed innocently,"Afterall, they are our denmates and stuff, and you seem not to like the fact that half of my friends are in DarkClan."

"So now you admit that your friends with DarkClan cats?" Flashpaw mewed indignantly.

"What are you talking about? I never denied the fact so you can't say that I 'admitted' it."

"Whatever, just as long as their in our clan."

While they were talking, Fleetpaw asked, "Echopaw? What's a Gathering like?"

Fernpaw mewed, "That was my question..."

Fleetpaw mewed nervously, "Heh heh heh..." His sister hated it when he beat her to saying something, "Anyway, tell us _please _Echopaw?" He stressed the please in a way that Echopaw found really annoying.

"Oh the clan leaders share news-"Echopaw mewed, sounding bored,"-and you can play with the cats from the other clan, and that's basically it."

Fernpaw mewed, "Oh, that sounds nice."

Just then, Rosepaw came charging toward them yowling, "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS! I COULDN'T FIND YOU TWO!"

Fleetpaw and Fernpaw looked at each other and Fleetpaw mewed, "We thought you were um," he looked around for ideas, "training!"

Fernpaw chimed in nervously, "Yeah! Training!" 'Actually,' she thought, 'we completely forgot about her'

Rosepaw scowled and turned to Echopaw asking, "Can you tell me what I've missed?"

"They bumped into me and asked what a Gathering was like, I told the and that's all I know. Oh, and Flashpaw came and bickered with me."

Rosepaw sniffed, "Hm, boring." and padded off to her nest.

"The lazy slug." Fleetpaw and Fernpaw muttered.

Echopaw huffed irritably. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like Rosepaw very much before going back to her conversation with Fernpaw, Fleetpaw, and Flashpaw, though she didn't seem to have to same cheery mood as before.

"Umm... I'm going to leaver because I kinda don't want to...Umm...Yeah, I'll leave you two to deal with her," Flashpaw called over his shoulder as he left the group.

All of a sudden, Rosepaw called, "Oh Fernpaw! Fleetpaw! We're practicing our hunting together! C'mon!"

Fleetpaw muttered, "Sometimes she's as stuck up as a kittypet and sometimes she's sweet as StarClan."

"Coming Rosepaw!" Fernpaw called, "See you Echopaw, Flashpaw." and she bounded off with her siblings and their mentors into the forest.

"I guess I'll go to sleep since it's almost nightfall," Echopaw yawned after the new apprentices left.

XxXx

Nightpaw padded out of the den into the cold night. "I love nights like this." she mewed to herself. She patrolled the camp, said "hi" to Stonedust and sat in front of the apprentice's den.

Coldpaw, who wasn't much of a night person, couldn't sleep so he stepped outside to find Nightpaw staring at Silverpelt. "Nightpaw! Why are you out here?" he mewed.

Nightpaw jumped a little. "Oh. Hi Coldpaw! I'm out here because i love nights like this. Where you can see Silverpelt and feel a nice breeze ruffling your fur." she mewed.

Coldpaw mewed,"Can I join you?"

Nightpaw meowed,"Sure, go ahead."

Coldpaw sat by her and inched closer until they were touching.

Nightpaw looked down and thought,'he's sitting awfully close to me. Should I do something to show I like him?' she laid her tail over his and stared at Silverpelt.

XxXx

Echopaw felt the need to drink some water, so she went outside and saw the scene with Coldpaw and Nightpaw. normally, she would go over and change the mood, but today she didn't feel like it. After getting a drink, she didn't feel like going back to camp, so she went for a walk. She walked aimlessly, letting her paws take her where they wanted to go. When she reached a dead end, she was surprised to find herself at the beach, right where she had spent the evening with Shadowpaw. She looked up at the sky and saw millions of glimmering lights.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" a voice came from over the DarkClan border, startling her.

"B-Birdpaw? Is that you?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, who'd you think it was?"

"Oh no one," Echopaw replied, watching the pale she-cat pad out of the bushes and onto the shore.

"You didn't answer my question," she mewed, slightly irritated. Echopaw had learned that Birdpaw liked to get fast answers.

"Yeah, it is," she said,"Why are you here anyways, Birdpaw?"

"No reason. You?"

"My paws carried me here, I honestly wasn't thinking about it."

There was a silence that lasted a few heartbeats before Birdpaw broke it by saying,"Shadowpaw loves to come here, he comes at least once almost everyday to watch the sun rise or set, or to see the moon and stars."

"How do you know so much about him? Do you like him or something?" Echopaw mewed teasingly.

"Well... I guess I like him a bit, but his heart is already set on another she-cat," she replied

"Oh," Echopaw said. 'Why do I feel a little disappinted?' she wondered, but she shook it off and continued the conversation, leading the subject away from Shadowpaw by asking,"So how's Silentpaw?"

"He's fine," Birdpaw mewed,"I have to go back now, so I'll see you at the next Gathering!"

Echopaw waited until Birdpaw's retreating figure disappeared into the bushes before she got up and went back to camp.

XxXx

Coldpaw shifted under Nightpaw. "I think we should go back into the den. We have a busy day tomorrow." he mewed in her ear.

Nightpaw mewed back,"Yeah. Let's go." she got off Coldpaw and walked back to the apprentice's den with him.

Fernpaw looked up from her nest to see Coldpaw and Nightpaw padding in together, she giggled and thought, 'Echopaw where are you? You wouldn't wanna miss this!'

Just then, Echopaw padded back into camp and headed towards the den.

Rosepaw mewed suddenly, "Ooh Coldpaw and Nightpaw! Perfect!" she made a mental note to tell Echopaw that she had formed a plan called "Operation Love!: Coldpaw and Nightpaw!"

"Rosepaw!" Fernpaw scolded.

Fleetpaw leaned over and mewed, "You really should keep these things in your head before they," He glanced at Coldpaw and Nightpaw quickly and continued,"find out."

Before Rosepaw could argue, the three heard footsteps coming. They all shut their eyes and slowed their breathing.

Gingerdapple poked her head inside and muttered, "Goodness I thought I heard something." she left, shaking her head in confusion.

The three siblings sighed in relief.

Echopaw settled down on her nest next to Flashpaw.

"Where did you go?" he muttered, irritated by the way she woke him up.

"To the shore," she stated.

"To meet who? That tom from DarkClan?" he said.

"Which tom? There are plenty," she said, oblivious to what he really meant," And yes, I did see someone from DarkClan, who would be Birdpaw, but I didn't arrange anything with her."

Flashpaw huffed and rolled over until he was facing Bluepaw's nest.

Bluepaw was sleeping peacefully and felt Flashpaw's breath on her. She put her paw over her head and continued sleeping.

"Do you think anyone found out we went out for a while?" Nightpaw asked.

"I hope not." Coldpaw mewed. "Let's just sleep before anyone finds out."

"Okay. Good night Coldpaw." and she licked him on the ear.

"Good night Nightpaw." he mewed and licked her cheek. They fell asleep together.

Bluepaw woke up. "Hey! Echopaw!" Bluepaw hissed,"Did you just see that?"

"See it? I saw them outside with their tails practically entwined!" Echopaw murmured.

"What? Why couldn't I see it?" Bluepaw mewed, disappointed.

We can talk about it in the morning... I'm really tired..." Echopaw said, almost instantly falling asleep.

Bluepaw stared at Echopaw for a few heartbeats. "Okay.." she mewed. and went to sleep.

XxXx

The next morning, Echopaw yawned and left the den. She didn't feel like talking to anyone today and made it obvious that she was in a bad mood when she ignored Fleetpaw's friendly greeting.

When Rosepaw saw Echopaw padding out of the den, she launched herself at Echopaw hissing, "Echopaw! Guess what I saw! Our Operation Love: Get Coldpaw and Nightpaw Together! Plan is working!"

"What operation?" Echopaw questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side,"And when did I plan anything with you?"

"Oh, I thought of it last night when I saw them come into the den."

"Well, do you have to call it that?" Echopaw muttered,"And I saw it too, okay? Can everyone stop talking about it right now?" She padded away from Rosepaw and joined a border patrol consisting of Flashpaw, Owlfeather, Flightsong, and Foxgaze. She was in a bad mood today and didn't feel like talking.

"Are you okay?" Flashpaw mewed, obvious concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine... I just don't feel like talking right now," Echopaw replied.

XxXx

Nightpaw padded to the elder's den with a ball of mouse bile. "Yuck. I hate mouse bile. It smells!" she hissed. "Oh hi Icewish! Do you have any ticks?"

Icewish mewed,"Oh hello Nightpaw. Yes I have a tick. It's just behind my ear. Could you please get it off?"

Nightpaw replied,"Yes Icewish." and with that, she got the tick off and searched the rest of the elders.

XxXx

When Flashpaw and Echopaw's patrol came back, Flashpaw turned to Echopaw and mewed,"Really, what's going on?"

"I told you! I'm fine, now will you stop bothering me?" she huffed, turning and picking a mouse from the fresh-kill pile to eat.

Coldpaw brushed past Flashpaw,"Who got in her fur?" and picked up a vole and a squirrel to take to Nightpaw so they could share a meal.

Flashpaw shrugged as Coldpaw left,"I intend to find out though."

Coldpaw shrugged and left Flashpaw to his duties.

Echopaw ate her mouse in silence, while Flashpaw brought a sparrow over to Bluepaw and hesitantly asked if she would share.

Bluepaw put on a grin,"Sure! I'd love to share!" she took the sparrow and marched over to her favorite spot she always sat next to when they were alone.

Flashpaw's face lit up and he smiled.

Echopaw caught Nightpaw trying to get her attention and she gave a half-hearted wink. 'What is it that's bothering me?' she thought as she finished her mouse,'Maybe it's the fact that I didn't get a whole night of sleep.'

"What's up with you? You seemed a little.. Distant today." Nightpaw said. "What did that wink mean? Ugh. You're so confusing!" she hissed and spun away to spy on Bluepaw and Flashpaw.

Echopaw stared after Nightpaw. "What just happened?" she wondered aloud,"That was just about those two..."

"Echopaw!" her mentor's mew rang out scross the camp and the apprentice went with Flightsong to train.

Bluepaw finished her meal with Flashpaw, thanked him and sped off to find Mintstorm for hunting.

Flashpaw smiled in response and looked around for Owlflight.

XxXx

Moons later, it was finally time for Coldpaw to become a warrior. He sat trembling at the front of the apprentice's den, waiting for Wolfstar to walk out. Leader: Stonedust, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"Stonedust mewed solemly, "Yes, he is ready" Wolfstar mewed, "I Wolfstar, leader of Lightclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Wolfstar paused, " Coldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Coldpaw replied,"I do."

Wolfstar spoke,"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Coldpaw, from now on, you will be known as Coldshadow. Lightclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Lightclan yowled their approval,"Coldshadow! Coldshadow! Coldshadow!"

Coldshadow raised his head proudly and caught eyes with Nightpaw which was cheering loudly. He beamed, padded up to her and licked her cheek. Nightpaw looked down and brushed her cheek against his.

Echopaw watched the scene and smiled. Both her anf Flashpaw would be warriors in no less than a moon. She congratulated him and mewed teasingly," I bet you feel lucky to be rid of the rest of us for about a moon."

Coldshadow mewed,"Well, I'll miss everyone! But all of you will be in the warriors den within a mere 2 moons or so!" he paused,"But that means, more of you and Flashpaw! Nightpaw and Bluepaw I don't really mind."

Bluepaw yowled,"But you're totally in love with Nightpaw! That's why you don't mind her! And I hardly talk to you!"

Nightpaw cuffed Bluepaw over the ear, screeching.

Echopaw said,"Yeah you really have to watch out for Flashpaw! I'm not so bad, but my brother is the most annoying furball ev-"

"I'm right here you know!" Flashpaw cut in indignantly,"I can hear every word you're saying!"

"Yeah, that's about what I was aiming for," Echopaw stated in a flat voice,"If you would like, I could continue."

Flashpaw sighed and walked off, no longer caring whether his sister was insulting him or not.

Coldshadow laughed,"Stop teasing your brother! He never did anything!"he added with an evil glint in his eyes,"Or did he."

"Yeah that's the point, he didn't do anything, so i get to insult him for free without having to go through the trouble of setting him straight and then teasing him," Echopaw reasoned, but it was hard to understand her because she spoke quickly.

Coldshadow stared at Echopaw,"Whaaat?"

She huffed,"Nevermind, I just like to tease him okay?"

Coldshadow sighed,"Okay. Well i'll see you guys later."

Echopaw sighed in content as she went back to the apprentice den. 'Tomorrow night is the gathering,'she thought,'I hope I get to go, last time I couldn't because I had a thorn in my paw.' She stretched and curled up in her nest.

Nightpaw stared at Echopaw,'I hope she's not thinking about that Darkclan tom. It's against the warrior code!' she fell into a fitful sleep

Flashpaw woke up in the morning and found himself nearly touching Bluepaw's nose with his own. He blushed and quickly scooted back, waking Echopaw. He tried to erase the blush from his face but failed miserably and she started teasing him by coming up with embarassing scenarios. "Shut up!" he growled,"Can we just go outside and see who can go to the Gathering tonight?"

Bluepaw sniffed and opened her eyes. She was staring into Flashpaw's eyes. "Eek!" she squealed. She stood up, looked down, and and turned a bright shade of flaming lobster under her fur. "S-sorry. I didn't realize we were so close." she stammered and rushed outside.

Bluepaw ran into the forest as far away from the camp as possible and yowled,"I can't believe that happened! Oh my StarClan. What do I do now?"

Flashpaw looked around camp and found Bluepaw's scent trail. He decided to follow it and ended up tracing her to one of the borders or their territory. "Bluepaw? Are you here?" he mewed cautiously,"I- I..." he left off, realizing that he had no idea what to say.

Bluepaw stuck her head out of a bush. "Huh? Who called my name?" She sniffed around and caught a scent of Flashpaw. 'Oh StarClan! What do I say?'

Flashpaw spotted Bluepaw and gave her a gentle smile, knowing that he still hadn't figured out what to say. "Let's go back," he murmured, taking a step towards her.

Bluepaw looked down,"O-okay." she mewed nervously.

Flashpaw lead her out of the bushes and they started walking back in an awkward silence.

XxXx

Coldshadow padded away to start his vigil.

XxXx

Flashpaw, not being comfortable in the silence, mewed,"So..." in an attempt to find a topic.

Bluepaw mewed awkwardly,"How's training with Owlflight?" desparately trying to make conversation with Flashpaw.

"Oh...you know...same thing," Flashpaw said quietly. He abruptly stopped. "Hey Bluepaw, we don't have to go back to camp. Let's play like we did when you were still a kit!" he suggested, remembering the time when Bluepaw had woken him up and they went to play at the practice area for apprentices.

"Well.. Eh who cares! Let's go!" she meowed and yowled,"Last one there has to catch the other cat a rabbit!" and sped off to the practice area laughing joyfully.

Flashpaw was stunned for a moment, but smiled and raced after her, coming to the practice area at the exact same time as her. "HAH I BEAT YOU!" he said triumphantly, oblivious to the fact that they tied.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! I WAS HERE FIRST! HAH NOW YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME A RABBIT!" Bluepaw screeched and jumped on a rock.

"Psh, yeah right, I so beat you! Flashpaw mewed, jumping up and knocking her off the rock before tumbling onto the ground with her.

Bluepaw squeaked as she fell,"Okay! Why don't we just both get each other a rabbit?" and she realized that their muzzles were touching after she said that.

"Fine, fair enough," Flashpaw mewed, getting up and slightly blushing,"But you'll probably have to give it to Echopaw, because she just adores rabbits. And she'll probably make me suffer if I dont give it to her."

Bluepaw stared at Flashpaw mischeviously,"Why don't we just catch the rabbits and eat them here? We don't have to give it to Echopaw do we?" and she went off to find a rabbit.

Flashpaw murmured something about "punishment" from Echopaw under his breath before going off to hunt.

Bluepaw found a big juicy rabbit looking for some food. 'That will be good for Flashpaw.' she thought and caught the rabbit. She had to drag it back to the apprentice's clearing

Flashpaw looked around for a rabbit, but couldn't find one. The only prey he found was a squirrel. 'Didn't Echopaw once tell me something about Bluepaw's favorite food being squirrel?' he thought, remember a fuzzy coonversation at the edge of his mind. 'Ah, whatever, it's the only prey I can find.' He quickly caught the squirrel and headed back to Bluepaw. "Sorry," he mewed,"This was the only prey I could find, but you like squirrels right?"

Bluepaw dragged the rabbit to Flashpaw and dropped it. "Ooooh! A squirrel! How did you know that was my favorite?" Bluepaw squealed. "Forget about getting me a rabbit I want the squirrel!" she rubbed her cheek against his cheek and took the squirrel

Flashpaw mewed,"Uh...i knew because...er..." He didn't have the heart to tell her that Echopaw told him so he just left it at that. "Oh, by the way, my favorite food is also squirrel...so can we...share?"

Bluepaw stopped and muffled,"Yeafh shfure!" and dropped the squirrel.

Flashpaw sat down next to her and gave her ear a lick. "Thanks," he said before he started to eat.

Bluepaw ducked her head and blushed. She nibbled the squirrel to try and hide her blushing

After finishing the squirrel, Flashpaw picked up the rabbit and began walking back to camp with Bluepaw.

Mintstorm commented on their catch,"Wow! That's a big rabbit. Why don't you take that to the elders?" Bluepaw muffled,"Okay" and directed Flashpaw to the nursery

Flashpaw dragged the rabbit to the elder's den and mewed,"Icewish?Longwhisker? Grayfoot? I brought a rabbit for you three."

"Thanks Flashpaw," Grayfoot mewed,"Just leave it there, it must be heavy. Go along now, leave the elders in peace."

"Okay, just call one of us if you need anything," Flashpaw said, referring to himself and the other apprentices, before leaving the den.

Nightpaw padded up to Bluepaw and yowled,"Where have you been?" and scented Flashpaw. "Ooh nevermind! I need to find Echopaw!"

Bluepaw stared after Nightpaw, confused.

Echopaw, who had been lazing around in the sun, spotted Nightpaw leave Bluepaw and come towards her. 'This could only mean something interesting,' she thought, sitting up.

Nightpaw blurted out," Flashpaw and Bluepaw went out into the forest and spent the whole morning together!"

Echopaw smiled and mewed,"Yes, another event that got them closer together! Let's hope they'll get even closer...but we might have to set them up somehow. I know! I'll get Rosepaw, she also likes to...help with relationships." She bounded off towards the apprentice den where Rosepaw was napping.

Rosepaw woke up to Echopaw prodding her, "Stop it! What do you want?" Rosepaw complained sleepily.

Echopaw mewed, "It's Bluepaw and Flashpaw!" she paused and looked at Rosepaw, who looked like she was already forming a plan.

Rosepaw mewed enthusiastically, "Great! New plan now! Hmm, let's call it-

Echopaw cut her off, "Not another one of your mouse-brained names." she mewed irritably.

Rosepaw protested, "They aren't mouse-brained! They're important titles!"

Fernpaw and Fleetpaw poked their heads inside and Fleetpaw mewed, "Yo! What'ya talking about?"

Echopaw rolled her eyes at Rosepaw before turning to face the two apprentices that just came in. "We were talking about how to get Bluepaw and Flashpaw together. Well, I've already set them up several times with Nightpaw but we need more spy- I mean... erm... 'helpers'" she explained,"But Rosepaw here was going to give it another stupid name."

Fleetpaw said brightly, "I know! Let's prank them!"

Rosepaw glared at him and argued, "How does that help?"

Fleetpaw mewed, "Well, umm, we could maybe make them bump into each other, or uhh," he looked around for ideas,"Put food in their nests and force them into thinking they left it for each other!"

Fernpaw spoke up, "Well, his first plan might work if we plan it more but the second one might make them mad if it backfires, which it probably will."

Echopaw shook her head,"Geeze Fleetpaw, bumping into each other isn't going to help! They already sleep next to each other and thats better than bumping into one another. We just have to...well...er...-"

"Hey, Echopaw, Jayshadow is calling the people who are going to go to the Gathering tonight, you are going to go," Wingshadow mewed from the entrance.

Fleetpaw argued, "But Fernpaw said if we worked at it then it might!" He looked at his sister for support and saw her nod.

Rosepaw wailed, "Wingshadow! Fernpaw, Fleetpaw and I want to go too!"

Wingshadow mewed, "You are all going, Wolfstar needs to announce you as apprentices."

"Yay!" the three squeaked in unison.

Echopaw sighed and mewed,"Well then fine, do whatever you want. I'm going to sleep before we go to the Gathering though."

Fleetpaw mewed,"Yay! Let's go you two!" and they bounded off to their secret hiding spot behind the nursery.

That night, Wolfstar gathered the cats going to the Gathering. That included Echopaw, the three newest apprentices,Bluepaw, Flashpaw, Wingshadow, Nightpelt, Whiteheart, Cloudsky, the medicine cats, Emberglow, Weaslewhisker, Spiritstream, Foxgaze, Breezewing, and Willowtail.

Bluepaw fell into step with Flashpaw and looked away blushing yet again. (for the millionth time) "It's too bad that Nightpaw and Coldshadow can't come. I had plans to get them together!" Bluepaw mewed shyly.

Flashpaw mewed,"You sound just like my sister," his voice was flat as he made the statement before continuing,"But I guess that's what makes I like about y- I mean... er..." Flashpaw desperately looked for something to cover up,"her," he finished, looking at his paws and padded along silently.

Bulepaw mewed,"Yeah your sister can be kinda mean sometimes but other than that she's really nice! Well.. Not to you but she's really nice to me and Nightpaw."

Flashpaw huffed,"So she is actually capable of being nice?"

Bluepaw mewed,"Well yeah! If you're nice to her I think she'll be nicer to you. Either that it's a brother and sister thing."

"I am nice to her! For example, I-"

"-keep me away from my friends," Echopaw cut in.

"Yeah, that and I-"

"-am too overprotective of me."

"And... wait... Echopaw?" Flashpaw said, surprised. he turned and saw his sister trotting along side the them.

She rolled her eyes.

Bluepaw fell into step with Echopaw,"Hi Echopaw! We've been walking for a really long time. I wonder why we aren't there yet."

"Meh, we haven't been walking for that long. And theres the clearing now!" Echopaw raced ahead of them,"See you two later! Oh and get more friendly with each other," she yowled over her shoulder.

Flashpaw slightly blushed and went back to looking at his paws.

Bluepaw yowled,"It feels like forever!" she stopped and looked down at her paws. "Er.. Let's get moving." she stammered. She stopped again,"The Darkclan tom! We need to make sure they don't do anything out of the ordinary." She sighed and mewed lazily,"But I really don't feel like it so I'm just going to watch the Gathering and talk to some friends."

Echopaw burst into the clearing and found her group of friends in DarkClan. "Hi Birdpaw, Silentpaw, and Shadowpaw!"

"Shadowstrike now!" Birdpaw mewed,"He became a warrior a little bit ago!"

"That's great!" Echopaw smiled, and Shadowsrike ducked his head. He apparently didn't enjoy being the center of attention.

"So where were you last moon?" Birdpaw asked,"I didn't come either, but Silentpaw said you weren't here."

"Thorn, medicine den, stuff like that," Echopaw said in a bored tone,"And it's not like I can come every time anyways."

The apprentices ran out of things they wanted to talk about and Shadowstrike broke the silence,"So Echopaw, when are you going to become a warrior?" (yeah confess confess!)

"In about a moon."

"Oh, Silentpaw and I are also going to become warriors in about a moon!" Birdpaw said proudly. Unlike Shadowstrike, she loved attention.

Bluepaw sat down and stared at Wolfstar who just padded up to the rock. 'I don't really feel like listening.' she thought. She let her mind wander and found herself thinking of Flashpaw.

Flashpaw shivered in the cold Leaf-fall breeze and scooted closer to Bluepaw.

Bluepaw blushed and leaned just a little bit against Flashpaw for warmth. She buried her face in his shoulder to warm her nose against the cold wind.

Flashpaw also blushed at her action and turned his head to look at her,"Uh... Bluepaw?" he mumbled, eyeing the way his sister smiled creepily at them. He didn't notice The DarkClan apprentices beside her because of the she-cat snuggling into his shoulder.

Bluepaw muttered,"Eh? Its cold. Sorry." She eyed Wolfstar and Loststar and continued burying her freezing nose into Flashpaw's shoulder.

Flashpaw turned his attention to the leaders on the rock.

Bluepaw flicked an ear and listened to the rest of the Gathering.

"Go ahead Wolfstar," Loststar mewed.

"All is well in LightClan, Coldshadow, Emberglow, and Weaslewhisker are our new warriors."

Emberglow and Weaslewhisker beamed when they heard their names. The crowd of cats cheered their names.

"That is all," Wolfstar finished,"Loststar?"

"Right, the prey is running well, but we have to start preparing for leaf-bare. Also, please welcome Shadowstrike, as this is his first Gathering as a warrior."

Echopaw smiled and cheered his name with everyone else.

When the leaders jumped down from the rocks, Birdpaw mewed to Echopaw,"Hey, do you have any idea who this she-cat of Shadowstrike's is? I mean, you two are pretty close friends, so i think you would know."

Shadowstrike, of course, decided to pop in at that moment,"Well, it's actually someone Echopaw knows well."

"So... you like Nightpaw? I think she likes Cold-"

"Not Nightpaw."

"Oh okay that's good. That would have ruined my plans of her with Coldshadow and stuff. Who is it that you like?" She didn't get an answer because she was interupted by Jayshadow calling the LightClan cats back. "Well, I have to go! See you later! Oh, I have a tip for you Shadowstrike! Be more discreet about your love life! She-cat's like me like to pair people up!" Echopaw called over her shoulder with a wink,"I'll see you three at the next Gathering...when I'm a warrior!"

Bluepaw got onto her paws flicked Flashpaw on his ear with her tail and padded away,"Come on, It's time to go." She padded behind Echopaw and back to the camp.

Echopaw padded along happily beside the two other apprentices. Becoming a warrior was so exciting! Especially since some of her friends were also going to be warriors

AN: Wow this was an unusually long chapter... Anyways, just so you know, we're having another person, Addie, join the thread, but I don't know her name yet...

And here are the main characters and who play/writes them:

Echopaw, Flashpaw, and Shadowpaw rped by Cresent

Bluepaw, Coldpaw, and Nightpaw rped by Eclipse

Dove rped by Addie

The semi-main characters and who play/writes them:

Rosepaw, Fernpaw, and Fleetpaw rped by Bright

Birdpaw and Silentpaw rped by Cresent

And everyone else are rped by all of us :3


	11. Chapter 9

Nothing Chapter Nine

AN: Addie doesn't join us until somewhere in the middle of this chapter... Oh, and new chapters can't come very quickly because it's kinda hard for four people to cooperate over Facebook messaging (where we write it together)(and not to mention that I'm a lazy person who only feels like writing the storyline and not updating this), so sorry about that. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ~Cresent

Bluepaw rushed to meed Nightpaw and tell her about Flashpaw.

"What is it?" Nightpaw mewed sleepily.

"Flashpaw.. Cuddle.. Awesome.. Love.." Bluepaw stuttered.

"Oh I see where this is going. You two are making love!" Nightpaw mewed, now wide awake.

Bluepaw nodded her head.

Echopaw followed Bluepaw and nodded,"Yup, they were getting reeaally friendly with each other, right Flashpaw?"

"E-Echopaw! You were spying on us the entire time!" Flashpaw mewed indignantly.

"No, but you admitted it now! You admitted that you two looked like a couple!"

"When did I say that? And we are NOT a couple, she was just cold and-"

"So you don't like her anymore?" Echopaw said, sending a fake pitiful glance at Bluepaw.

"No! Of course I like her still, in fact, I lo-"

Echopaw gasped and slapped a tail over his mouth. She hissed into his ear,"This isn't the way to tell her you know! Something more romantic is better!"

"Oh," he mewed flatly, embarassed.

Bluepaw mewed hurridly,"How do I get him to know that I like him too?"

Nightpaw hissed,"Keep your voice down! I'll tell you everything! First off. You did a good job with that cuddling thing. Keep dropping hints that you like him! From there. You're on your own. I would give you more information, but this is your relationship and you need to make it come alive so you're on your own. Those were just some tips."

Bluepaw mewed,"Okay. So I think I know what to do now."

Nightpaw replied,"Just be yourself and you'll get him that way."

"What if he doesn't like that?"

"He will! Just trust me."

"Oh. Okay.. I hope you're right."

"Oh Bluepaw, I think I like Flashpaw just a teeny bit. But i'll never steal him from you. I have Coldshadow."

"Oh. Uh. Okay. Just leave me and Flashpaw please. I really like him."

Echopaw gave Flashpaw one last glare before sighing and relaxing her stance. She used her paw to smooth down her ruffled pelt and saw Flashpaw edging away from the group towards then den.

Bluepaw headed out of the den and bumped into Flashpaw,"Sorry Flashpaw!" she mewed. She hurried past him to get fresh kill for the elders. 'Why did I not stop and talk? Ugh! I'm so stupid!' she thought angrily to herself.

XxXx

The next morning, Echopaw yawned and headed out into the forest to hunt. She headed owards the DarkClan border and saw Shadowstrike sitting on the shore again. He was staring in awe at the sunrise.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Huh?" He said. Startled, he turned around and saw her,"Oh, it's you."

She sat down next to him and looked at the pink sky. "So...you never answered me...who is it that you like?"

"It'd be better if you didn't know that," he mumbled with a pointed glance at her.

"Uh...okay? Well, anyways I have to get something for my clan!"

As she started to walk away he mewed,"Echopaw!"

"What?"

"...Can we watch the sunset today too?"

She looked surprised, but then she smiled. "Of course, I'd do anything for a friend."

When she disappeared into the bushes, he muttered aloud to himself,"I'm ONLY a friend?" he sighed,"Well, it's a good start, I guess."

XxXxXxXx

Nightpaw layed in her nest,'I am so bored.' she thought and yawned. Coldshadow's head popped in.

"Hi Nightpaw! Um. I was wondering if you would like to go hunting with me."

Nightpaw replied,"Sure! I have nothing better to do and we can talk more! "

Coldshadow looked down,"Yeah. Well come on you slug!"

Nightpaw cuffed him around the ear on her way out.

"Last one to the apprentice's clearing has to get the other person a sparrow!" she yowled thinking that Coldshadow would have to get her a sparrow.

"Oh yeah? If i win then you have to get me a water vole!" Coldshadow yowled after her sprinting to catch up with her.

XxXxXxXx

Shadowpaw looked longingly over the border. "Why does life have to be this way?" he muttered,"Why does she have to be so..." he searched for the right word and shook his head. 'I could just stay true to the warrior code and take Birdpaw as a mate... I mean, everyone knows she likes me. No one would be surprised at all...' he pondered over his problem,'No, not the warrior code, and not even StarClan can change who you fall in love with.' Then he slipped into the undergrowth oh DarkClan's territory.

XxXxXxXx

Nightpaw raced to the rock and jumped onto the rock just as Coldshadow scrabbled his way on the rock.

"HAH! I WIN!" they both shouted.

"No! I got here first!" Nightpaw yowled.

Coldshadow head-butted her off the rock. "Now go fetch me a water vole you slave of mines!" Coldshadow stood triumphiantly on the rock.

"RAHHHHH." Nightpaw screeched and threw Coldshadow off the rock. "Why don't we just both get each other some prey. "

Coldshadow shrugged,"Okay." he mewed and smiled.

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Echopaw wandered through her own territory wondering about Shadowstrike,'Hm... the one he likes... I know her well, but it isn't Birdpaw. It isn't Bluepaw because he's never even met her. Not Nightpaw. I don't think he liked Fernpaw or Rosepaw either.' She then started to list all the she-cats she knew from both clans. 'It couldn't be me. We're just friends...so who could it be?' she shook the thoughts out of her head when she spotted the fluffy tail of a rabbit. She licked her lips at the thought of the taste of rabbit and raced after it, shoving thoughts of the black tom to the corner of her mind.

Nightpaw went down to a creek just between the Darkclan and Lightclan border. "Ah! Theres a water vole." She caught it and ran back to the clearing to find Coldshadow waiting for her with a sparrow.

"H-how did you.. So fast!" she stammered.

The rabbit turned out to be plumper than Echopaw thought it was, so she had to drag it back to the camp, leaving a small trail of rabbit fur behind her.

Fernpaw was dashing through the forest trying to get away from Fleetpaw and Rosepaw, who started pestering to get her to help perfect their plan right when she came back from a especially hard training session with Pebblestep, "Urgh, can't they see I'm super tired!" she muttered. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Echopaw dragging a huge rabbit and crashed into her.

"Sorry!" Fernpaw squeaked and when she saw the huge rabbit she gasped and asked,"Uhh, can I help?"

Echopaw got up and shook the dirt out of her pelt. She put down the rabbit and said,"Sure, I'll probably need it." Then, she took hold of the rabbit again and waited for Fernpaw.

XxXxXxXx

Nightpaw traded the water vole for the sparrow and started eating it. "Thifis is a foofd sfparrow. " she muffled.

"Fanks" Coldshadow mewed and continued eating.

XxXxXxXx

Flashpaw woke up to see Owlflight.

"We have to go to train, wake up Bluepaw, Mintstorm wants her to come with us."

"Sure," Flashpaw replied, poking Bluepaw.

Bluepaw muttered,"Wha..?" Oh coming." and stretched. She padded out of the den and follorwed Mintstorm

Flashpaw padded out of the den to see Echopaw and Fernpaw dragging a huge rabbit through the entrance. Echopaw was nibbling at the part she held onto.

"Flashpaw! Are you coming?" Owlflight called.

"Yes!" Flashpaw replied, bounding past Echopaw and Fernpaw saying something about "Nice catch," as he went by.

Bluepaw padded past the giant rabbit. "Wow. Did it get into the catmint? Or.. rabbitmint?"

Echopaw shrugged as she dropped it into the pile.

Bluepaw scampered after Mintstorm yowling,"Wait for me!"

"Echopaw! Stop nibbling and come here! We're also going to train with Flashpaw and Bluepaw!" Flightsong called Echopaw.

Echopaw looked back longingly at the rabbit and then sped off.

Nightpaw finished her sparrow and licked her lips,"That was delicious" she mewed.

Coldshadow stood up,"Yup. Well we better get back now."

Dove wandered through the forest aimlessly. She was dehydrated and starving. She collapsed in a small clearing and fainted. 'I must get some water and food before I die.' she thought. 'I don't know where I am.' Her senses were fuzzy and next thing she knew, she saw blackness.

While Rosepaw was padding the forest, she picked up the scent of a kit. Remembering the warrior code she bounded toward the scent and came across a small white kit. Gasping at the sight of the thin, starved she-kit she carefully scooped her up and slowly began going towards camp.

Meanwhile, Fleetpaw was hunting around the same area as Rosepaw was. Spotting a plump finch, he got ready to pounce, but as soon as he was ready, he saw Rosepaw in the corner of his eye.

Giving up the bird he ran toward her and saw the small white kit in her mouth, "Rosepaw! Wha- I mean who is that?" (pretend dove isnt a clan cat atm plzzzz)

Rosepaw dropped the kit down gently and replied, "Not sure, she has no Clan scent."

Fleetkit dashed to the camp yowling, "Gingerdapple! Wolfstar!"

Wolfstar said,"What is it?" and eyed Rosepaw with a tiny white bundle in her mouth, "Quick! Get Gingerdapple and a queen that still has milk! Just get the medicine cats!"

Gingerdapple, Riverstorm and Dewpaw rushed out of the medicine cat den carrying herbs and moss.

Gingerdapple scooped up the kit and laid her on her nest. "Dewpaw! We need water. Riverstorm, we need pulp food! Now! " Gingerdapple barked. She soothed the kit and licked the fur.

Dove moaned,"Ahh. Where am I? Who.. Are you?" and passed out again.

Gingerdapple mewed,"She'll be like that for a couple days. Then we can ask for her name and other information that might be useful."

Echopaw heard the buzz from camp as she headed towards the training grounds with Flightsong. They headed back through the trees to camp. "What happened?" she asked Rosepaw.

"I was hunting when found a kit in the woods," Rosepaw mewed,"She looked like she was starving, so I brought her back here."

"Where did you find her?"

"In the patch of trees near the shore."

"Near the shore..." Echopaw looked at the sun and saw that it was going to be sunset soon. 'That's right! I have to meet Shadowstrike there!' she thought. She left Rosepaw and called over her shoulder,"I'm going to go take a walk!" She stole another glance at the sun, and as soon as she was out of sight of the camp, she made a dash for the beach. She saw Shadowstrike waiting there expectantly, and he smiled when he saw her.

"I didn't think that you would actually come," he mewed.

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to look at it from this spot," she said, taking a seat on the sand.

Shadowstrike desparately wanted her to say "With you", but of course, she only thought of him as a friend.

XxXxXxXx

Rosepaw thought, puzzled, 'Gee she was in such a hurry, wonder why.' she went to find Fernpaw, who she figured could help her.

"Fernpaw!" Rosepaw bounded towards her and told her sister the "problem".

Fernpaw murmured to herself and mewed observantly, "That's sorta suspicious y'know Rosepaw?"

Rosepaw gasped and meowed, "Maybe she went to meet someone!"

Fernpaw mewed, "Um Rosepaw? You aren't planning something, are you?"

Rosepaw looked at her sister and said, "Come on Fernpaw!" and pulled her sister to where Echopaw went.

'Oh no' Fernpaw moaned to herself.

Once they got to the shore they saw Echopaw sitting there and a black streak around the DarkClan border.

"Echopaw!" Rosepaw yelped, releasing Fernpaw, who shook herself wondering how she got caught up in the situation.

XxXx

A few moments before then, the two apprentices had been sitting in a comfortable silence. Then, Shadowstrikes's ears perked up and he mewed,"Uh...I have to go..." before dashing off onto his territory.

"What's his problem?" Echopaw mumbled. "Whatever." And she continued to watch the sky turn different shades of pink, blue, and purple.

"Echopaw!" she heard a voice behind her and she turned to see Rosepaw bounding up to her. Fernpaw was also there, but she looked a little curious as to how she got there herself.

"Hi Rosepaw! I was watching the sunset!" Echopaw mewed. She decided to leave out Shadowstrike. 'Is this why he decided to leave so suddenly,' she wondered.

Rosepaw mewed in slight disapointment, "Oh! Yeah isn't it pretty! Heh heh..."

Echopaw smiled,"Yeah, that's why I'm going to watch it everyday I can!"

The three she-cats were oblivious to the fact that Shadowstrike was watching her, hanging on to every word she said.

XxXx

Dove raised her head feebly and looked around the camp, dazed. She opened her mouth to speak but fainted again.

XxXx

After sunset, Echopaw, Fernpaw, and Rosepaw padded back to camp. "Oh, that's right! I haven't seen the kit yet... well now's better than never," Echopaw mewed to herself. She poked her head into the Medicine den and saw the kit sleeping.

Fleetpaw, who was watching over the strange kit with the medicine cats saw the small cat lift her head up and he quickly asked, "What's you're na- dang it, she passed out again." he padded out to ask Jayshadow if there was anything to do.

XxXxXxXx

Coldshadow and Nightpaw padded into the camp to find a lot of commotion in the Medicine cat's den.

"What's going on?" Nightpaw mewed curiously. and padded to the medicine cat's den

Coldshadow scented a strange scent,"Maybe they found something in the forest." he said padding along with her.

Nightpaw peeped into the medicine cat's den to find a small white bundle passed out on Gingerdapple's nest.

"Oh! A kit!" she mewed excitedly.

Echopaw looked at the two who just came in. "Oh hi! I wonder what you two were doing... something productive for your relationship, I hope," she mewed mischievously.

Rosepaw randomly bounced up to Echopaw and chimed in, "Yeah! Yeah!" and dashed off before Echopaw decided to murder her.

Echopaw sighed,"You know, this isn't the apprentice den... and theres a dying kit here"

Gingerdapple mewed, "Of course little one." She padded to a small puddle and soaked some moss in water and gave it to the strange kit.

Gingerdapple mewed, "Riverstorm, the pulp?" Riverstorm spit the pulp out.

Echopaw found no more use of being there, so she left to go kill Rosepaw.

Nightpaw stared at the tiny kit and whispered,"She's so tiny." and raised her head,"Gingerdapple, will you be able to save her?"

Gingerdapple looked up,"At this rate, she's doing very well for a dehydrated and starving kit. She'll live."

Nightpaw sent silent prayers to StarClan and padded away from the medicine cat's den.

Dove lifted up her head and mewed weakly, "Where am I?"

Gingerdapple mewed gently, "You're in LightClan, where it's safe, what is your name?"

"Dove." the kit replied swaying in her nest.

"Ok thanks, now maybe you should rest." Gingerdapple advised.

Dove nodded and fell asleep.

"Okay i'll rest.." Dove mewed. She dropped her head down and was quickly sleeping.

XxXx

Echopaw yawned and stretched, then she went into the apprentice den to get some sleep.

"Hi Echopaw!" Flashpaw mewed.

"Oh, how's your relationship with Bluepaw, I mean, I kinda did ditch training," she mewed, settling down in her nest.

"Uh... I won't answer that. Anyways, we'll be warriors in a few more sunrises!" Flashpaw exclaimed.

XxXxXxXx

Nightpaw longed to be in the warriors den with Coldshadow. She missed sleeping next to him, feeling his warm body next to her on cold nights. 'I'll have to train extra hard now.' she thought.

As soon as Dove was better, Wolfstar bounded up the WaterRock and announced, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the WaterRock for a Clan meeting!

Once the Clan was gathered together Wolfstar announced, "Well today I have a couple of announcements to make!" He looked around and continued, "First, as most of you know, we have a visitor, Dove. And since we cant find any family of hers, I would like to welcome Dove into LightClan." He paused and made sure nobody seemed to dislike his idea, "Dove! Please come up!"

Once Dove made it up to him, with some help from Dewpaw, Wolfstar asked, "Dove, would you like to join LightClan?"

She answered, "Seeing there isn't anywhere for me, yes please."

Wolfstar mewed with a pleased tinge to his voice, "Okay from now on you will be Dovekit and you will be under the elder's and volunteers care until you reach six moons."

Dovekit bounded down and sat next to Gingerdapple.

Wolfstar said,"Now we have to welcome two new warriors! \I, Wolfstar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in his turn. Echopaw and Flashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they mewed in unison.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echodream. StarClan honors your cleverness and honesty-"

Echopaw winced at that. She wasn't completely honest about Shadowstrike, but that was no problem because they were just friends...right?

"-and we welcome you as a full member of LightClan."

Wolfstar layed his head on Echodream's head;and she licked his shoulder before going over to other warriors.

" By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flashfang. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full member of LightClan."

Flashfang repeated the actions of Echodream and went to sit by his sister.

"Flashfang! Echodream! Flashfang! Echodream!" the clan chanted the cats' new names.

Bluepaw ran up to Flashfang,"Congratulations Flashpa-fang!" she purred. She suddenly looked sad. "Aww. Now you won't be sleeping with me and Nightpaw anymore. It's going to be so lonely."

Echodream smiled mischievously,"Well, it's not like he was sleeping next to Nightpaw...Only you."

Bluepaw looked down. "Shut up Echop-dream Ugh saying your names are so difficult now!"

Echodream mewed,"Well don't worry, you'll get revenge-ish when you become a warrior and stuffs. We'll probably have trouble with your name too. Oh, and I want to go see Dovekit, anyone coming?"

Dovekit wandered around the Medicine Cat den. It was all she really knew in this strange place so she decided to stick around there. She sniffed at the herbs, careful not to get to close. She didn't want cats mad at her before she even met them.

Nightpaw turned to the Medicine cat's den and padded inside,"I think the little kit's there! I want to ask her some questions."

Echodream padded up to the kit. "Hi Dovekit! I'm Echopa-dream, I was just made into a warrior today!"

Nightpaw padded out of the medicine cat's den and decided to take a nap. "Echodream, stop showing off to Dovekit!" she called over her shoulder.

Echodream sighed,"I'm not showing off! I'm just...stating the obvious...yeah."

Dovekit whipped around quickly to face the cat. "Oh um..I was just uh..sniffing the um...herbs..Sorry." She said quickly. Then "Hi Echodream." Dovekit turned her head to Nightpaw and giggled.

Echodream looked around. "I don't really care what you were doing, because I'm not the medicine cat. If your interested in that, you should talk to Gingerdapple, Riverstorm, or Dewpaw. Anyways-"

"Echodream! We have to get ready for our vigil!" Flashfang yowled from outside in the camp.

"Well, I have to go! See ya!" Echodream bounded outside excitedly.

Nightpaw retorted to Echodream when she caught up,"Well it sounds like showing off to me!" her mew softened,"And Dovekit, as long as you don't touch anything I think you'll be okay." and padded away to her nest.

"Bye!" Dovekit called after the two cats. She was left sitting alone by the piles of herbs.

Gingerdapple came into the den. "Hello Dovekit, are you feeling unwell?"

Dovekit looked up, startled. "Oh um hi. No I'm not sick...Just this is all really know of the clan..So I felt safer here then anywhere else."

"Oh. You can Go ahead and explore, I'm sure someone's willing to take you around, right Dewpaw?" Gingerdapple mewed.

"Oh okay." Dovekit said modestly but she got an excited tingle in her belly.

"Come along Dovekit," Dewpaw mewed,"Where do you want to go first? Warrior's den? Elder's den? Maybe the Elder's den, afterall, they will be taking care of you until we get some queens."

"Okay sure the elders den." She mewed. "Wait is your name Dewpaw?" She asked with a cock of her head.

"Yeah, I'm surpriseg Gingerdapple didn't introduce me," the medicine cat apprentice replied as she started to pad to the other side of camp.

"Oh well nice to meet you." Dovekit followed after Dewpaw.

"Grayfoot! Longwhisker! Icewish! Are you here? Heres the kit you three will get to take care of for a while!" Dovekit announced.

Bluepaw padded around camp with nothing to do. The clan was well fed and there were hardly any patrols she wanted to do. 'It's so boring now! We need some kind of excitement.' she thought. As she passed, Bluepaw mewed,"Pay a little more respectfor your elders Dovekit!"

Icewish smiled,"That's okay, we- and by "we" I mean"I"- don't mind, though Longwhisker has always been a stickler for respect."

Dovekit wandered away from Dewpaw, and to the fresh kill pile and sniffed at it. She looked around at all the cats.

Echodream looked at Dovekit curiously,"You know, you can eat something if you want. Kits are pretty free in this clan."

"Really?" Dovekit's eyes grew wide with awe. She had never tasted fresh kill before by herself. She dragged a small vole next to her and bit into it. "Mmm dis is so goodf!" She mumbled around it.

Echodream giggled at the kit's excitement,"Tasting fresh-kill for the first time is kind of exciting."

"Yes it is!" Dovekit ate the last bits of the vole then licked her lips and began to clean her fur.

Echodream decided to leave Dovekit and spy on Flashfang and Bluepaw.

Dovekit watched as Echodream padded away. She gaped her jaws in a yawn and walked over to the elders den.

"Hello, Dovekit," Icewish rasped,"Anything we can do for you?"

Dovekit jumped slightly at the voice. She had been zoning out but she was back in the real world now. "Oh no. I was just getting to know the clan."

"Have you met Wolfstar yet? I'm sure he would like to ask you some questions about where you came from," Grayfoot mewed from somewhere at the back of the den.

Dovekit shook her head no. "I just kind of met him during the ceremony of my joining the clan, but no."

"He should be in his den, It's near the Water rock," Grayfoot mewed, pointing her out in the direction.

"Thanks!" Dovekit bounded out of the den and to the leader's den.

Seeing Dovekit approach, Wolfstar stood up and mewed,"Welcome Dovekit, are you comfortable in our camp?"

"Yes. I'm getting to know everyone. Thank you again." She dipped her head.

Wolfstar nodded and mewed,"So, why were you collapsed in our forest? Other than being starved and dehydrated, I mean."

"Well we were crossing a Thunderpath and then this big loud thing came and hit my mother. I survived and wandered into the forest-.." Dovekit broke off and tears sprang to her eyes.

Wolfstar's gaze softened,"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." He paused and continued,"How old are you?"

Dovekit nodded and then took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'm four moons old."

Wolfstar nodded," Then you'll be an apprentice in a few moons, you can go if you want to."

"Oh okay." Dovekit bounded away to meet more people.

Dovekit wandered around camp aimlessly, finding herself back in the medicine cat den.

Gingerdapple mewed,"Hi again Dovekit! You seem to be really interested with the herbs."

"Yeah kinda.." She giggled nervously and looked around the den.

"I could show you a few of them," Dewpaw offered, appearing from the storage area in the den.

"Okay!" Dovekit scurried over next to Dewpaw

"These ones," Dewpaw mewed, pulling out some black seeds," are poppy seeds, their used to ease pain, but they also let cats sleep well."

Dovekit nodded and sniffed at the black seeds.

Dewpaw poked around and mewed," Oh, here's some feverfew, it's used to bring down fevers."

Dovekit leaned forward and sniffed this new herb too. She realized this was going to take some time to learn them all.

Dewpaw, seeming to sense her thoughts, mewed," It's pretty easy to memorize it all once you get the hang of it."

"Oh..I hope your right." Dovekit nodded

"So, Dovekit, you seem to be really interested, are you going to try to be a medicine cat apprentice?" Dewpaw asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I think so.." Dovekit nodded. She knew so. She wanted to save lives if she could.

Dewpaw nodded,"It's not as exciting as it seems, these clans are peaceful ones, so fights almost never occur. But being able to speak to StarClan was one of my greatest dreams..." Dewpaw got a wistful look in her eyes,"Oh, you wanted to know about more herbs, right?"

Dovekit nodded and then tipped her head. "What's Starclan?" She thought her mother had mentioned it before, but then again, her mother was gone...

Dewpaw murmured,"StarClan is where our clanmates go when they die, and where our ancestors hunt peacefully, with no borders to stop them."

"Sounds nice." Dovekit nodded her head then looked back at the herbs.

Dewpaw went on to explain other herbs and what they did before looking outside. It was pretty dark. "You should go back to the elders den and sleep," she mewed, nudging the kit towards it.

"Sure..-She stopped and yawned.-I am pretty tired.." In truth she was completely worn out. She stumbled her way to the elder's den and plopped down into a nest, she was quickly asleep.

XxXxXxXx

Nightpaw stared longingly at Flashfang and Echodream,'I want to be a warrior so bad! Maybe if I train harder..' she thought. She sighed and turned into the den.

Nightpaw laid in her nest letting her mind wander. After a few moments, she found herself thinking of Coldshadow.

A few hours later, Nightpaw woke up to find Coldshadow poking her in the ribs. "Wha..?" she muttered half asleep.

"Wake up! I want to show you something!" Coldshadow hissed.

"What is it?" Nightpaw mewed now awake.

"I found this really cool spot where we can watch the sunset." he mewed shyly. "Want to come?"

"Yeah!" Nightpaw meowed.

Nightpaw walked next to Coldshadow until the edge of Lightclan territory, almost Darkclan territory. They stopped at the top of a hill, where you could overlook the bay and see the sky.

"This is one of the best places to watch the sunset." he mewed.

Nightpaw looked at the sky,"There are so many colors! It's beautiful."

Coldshadow head butted her,"So are you." he mewed half conciously.

Nightpaw mewed,"What?"

Coldshadow snapped awake,"Oh uh.. Nothing!"

'Sometimes I wonder where my loyalties lie. With Coldshadow, or Flashfang,' Nightpaw thought. She buried her nose into Coldshadow's shoulder and murmered something only she understood.

Nightpaw muttered,"We better get back now."

Coldshadow mewed,"Yeah. Lets go." and stood up.

Nightpaw stood up and started walking back to the clan.

XxXx

Again, Bluepaw wandered aimlessly around camp before she bumped into Flashfang,"Oh! Sorry Flashfang. I'm just so bored right now."

Flashfang mewed,"Hm...me too. You want to go hunting? Our vigil doesn't start until later today, and Echodream seems to be busy," he added with a glance at his sister, who was blissfully taking a bite out of the rabbit that Flightsong had caught her.

Bluepaw mewed,"Sure! I have nothing else to do." with that, They padded into the forest together chatting away.

"It's only about a moon until you become a warrior too, right?" Flashpaw said, trying to start up a conversation.

Bluepaw mewed,"Yep! I can't wait. I need to train harder! I want to spend more time with you!" she looked down and blushed.

Flashfang also blushed and looked away.

Bluepaw mewed awkwardly,"Er... We should find some prey."

"Uh...Yeah." Flashfang agreed, before going off onto another path.

XxXx

Bluepaw wandered thorough the undergrowth and spotted a Squirrel. 'Ooo Flashfang would love that,' she thought, getting into a hunter's crouch.

XxXx

Flashfang saw a rabbit nibbling on a patch of grass. He made a leap for it and missed. It heard him and went dashing off into a hole. "Fox-dung," he muttered.

Bluepaw caught the squirrel and tasted the air for Flashfang's scent. She padded in the direction he was in and found him looking in a rabbit hole.

"Come out you mouse-brained rabbit!" he yowled into the hole, unaware of the fact that the rabbit had already resurfaced at another hole some distance away. He heard Bluepaw rustling the bushes and turned to face her. "Oh hi! I missed the rabbit..."

XxXxXxXx

Echodream, who had been watching Bluepaw and Flashfang hunt, got bored and saw Nightpaw and Coldshadow pad out of camp together. 'This could be interesting,' she thought, padding silently after them.

XxXxXxXx

Coldshadow sat near Nightpaw and stared at the sunset. He twined tails with her. Nightpaw looked down and blushed at the thought that this was a really romantic scene. She saw a tuft of Shadowstrikes fur near her on the other side of the border and she reminded herself,'But... I like Flashfang and Shadowstrike too.'

Echodream snickered at the scene and remembered that she was going to also watch it on the beach. She padded down and saw Shadowstrike also sitting there.

"Oh, hi Echopa-" he began.

"Dream, Echodream, now." she finished for him.

"So, your a warrior now," he murmured, deep in thought,"That's great."

"Yup!" she mewed, taking her usual seat on her side of the border.

After a while of silence and staring at the sunset, Shadowstrike looked at Echodream who wasn't paying any attention to him and staring at the horizon. "You just became a warrior, right? You should probably go back home for your vigil."

"Oh right," she remembered,"Thanks for showing me this place that one time, It's become really special to me."

XxXx

Flashfang and Bluepaw were going back to camp, lots of prey in their jaws, when they saw Echodream, Nightpaw, and Coldshadow come back. Flashfang wasn't very suspicious until he noticed that Echodream was coming from a different direction.

XxXx

Nightpaw said good bye to Coldshadow and thanked him for a wonderful evening and padded into the apprentice's den to get some sleep.

Nightpaw went to her nest and laid there wondering about which male she should choose. She continued fighting with herself. She just wanted to yowl. 'Maybe I should talk to Bluepaw.' she thought, getting up and waking Bluepaw, they sat down outside of the apprentice den.

"What?" Bluepaw asked.

"Talk with me." Nightpaw said.

"Okay so whats up." Bluepaw mewed.

"I can't decide. Coldshadow, Shadowstrike, or Flashfang? I like them both, but can't decide. Help me!"

Bluepaw mewed,"First off. Flashfang is MINES! And Shadowstrike, I think Echodream likes him."

Echodream heard the she-cats conversation and went over, she was supposed to be silent, but she decided to break that rule,"Who says that I like Shadowstrike? He's just my friend. You two of all people should know that." She huffed, but refused to go back to sit beside Flashfang, who was muttering something about being silent.

Bluepaw mewed to Echodream,"He obviously likes you! You didn't notice?"

"Huh? As friends maybe..." she murmured.

Bluepaw heard what she said,"No. He likes you more than that! How could you not have noticed?"

Echodream stared at her,"I don't notice things much when it comes to their feelings for me. I'm a matchmaker, so i pair up other people. I've never wanted to have a mate, and probably won't aim for it in the future."

Bluepaw shot back,"Well, stop with the match maker thing and start looking for a mate! I'm pretty sure Shadowstrike is very interested! Watch him. I'm positive he loves you! Matchmaker huh? Well then, who's good for Nightpaw?"

Echodream mewed,"Coldshadow, honestly you should have been able to figure that out yourself. He's the one she feels most strongly about, right? Besides, It's kinda obvious, the way those two act around each other."

XxXx

While Echodream, Nightpaw, and Bluepaw were having their conversation, Fernpaw was walking around the camp to get some water. She was so out of focus she didn't notice Weaselwhisker crossing in front of her and she accidentally bumped into him "I-I'm so sorry Weaselwhisker!" She met his eyes and blushed.

"No, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention either, Fernpaw." Weaselwhisker mewed reassuringly, smiling.

Fernpaw stuttered, "O-oh um if you say so." she smiled nervously and mewed, "Well, I guess I should go now!"

Weaselwhisker answered, "Yeah suppose so. See you in the morning!"

Fernpaw turned to hide her seemingly burning face and mewed, "Yeah ok." she went to her nest blushing furiously.

When Rosepaw saw her sister padding to her nest she asked, "Um, Fernpaw, you look um kinda strange. Heh heh."

Fernpaw retorted, "All that's happened between here and the clearing is that I crashed into Weaselwhisker! OK?"

"Ooh Fernpaw!" Rosepaw teased.

Fernpaw glared at her sister and argued, "Don't you dare! Good night!" she curled up and fell asleep.

Rosepaw snickered and went to sleep.

XxXx

Echodream paused her conversation with Bluepaw and Nightpaw and mewed,"Hey, did you just see that? I think Fernpaw has a little crush on Weaslewhisker."

Fernpaw, who wasn't quite asleep mewed, "I can hear you and no I don't!"

Rosepaw thought, 'Ooh proof!'

Echodream just smiled and said,"Hm... suuure you don't. I'm sure that the expert on relationships here is wrong." She rolled her eyes to show her heavy sarcasm.

XxXx

Nightpaw thought about what Echodream said and thought,'Maybe I am the right one for Coldshadow, but I still like the other two. Ehh, I'll stay with Coldshadow.' she curled up and went to sleep.

XxXx

Echodream sighed and sat silently next to Flashfang. The night passed by very slowly, and nothing happened. At dawn, Echodream yawned again for seemingly the millionth time before she padded into the apprentice den. She would make her nest in the warriors den later.

Nightpaw woke up just as Echodream walked in. "Aren't you suppose to be in the warrior's den? And good morning." she mewed sleepily.

"I-," Echodream stiffled a yawn,"-don't have a nest yet." She curled up in her old nest and was soon asleep.

Flashfang followed her in and layed down on his own nest.

Nightpaw looked at them,"Okay..." and she padded out of the den to see what Spiritstream wanted her to do.

XxXx

Echodream woke up later that day and say that Flashfang was already gone. She went outside and squinted in the bright sunlight of sun-high.

XxXx

Nightpaw went on a hunting patrol with Spiritstream and a few other cats consisting of Venomwhisker, Flightsong, Whiteheart, her and Spiritstream.

XxXx

"Hi, Bluepaw!" Flashfang mewed, walking over to her from the fresh-kill pile,"Sorry about Echodream if she bothered you last night."

Bluepaw looked up,"Oh hi Flashfang! And she didn't really bother me much but i think she knocked something into Nightpaw."

Flashpaw sighed,"That's good." he picked up a squirrel and sat down next to her. "Share?"

Bluepaw smiled,"Sure!" She nibbled a bit of the squirrel and started chewing slowly to preserve the moment with Flashfang.

Flashfang swallowed a mouthful and mewed,"So... your sister likes me, eh?"

Bluepaw winced,"Yeah.. But Echodream thinks that she and Coldshadow are a good match. What do you think?"

Flashfang shrugged,"I don't really like to play matchmaker, though her and Coldshadow ARE a good match."

Bluepaw smiled,"Yeah." she thought for a moment. "Who do you like?" she mewed awkwardly.

Flashpaw looked startled, and blushed,"Uh... Th-that's a secret," he stuttered out. "What about you?"

Bluepaw mewed firmly,"I won't tell you unless you tell me!" and took another bite of the squirrel

"Fine, I'll tell you later, when I feel like it," He took one last bite and mewed,"Thank's for sharing with me!" Then he joined a border patrol with Foxgaze, Leafpelt, Coldshadow, and Pebblestep.

Bluepaw yowled after him,"No! Tell me now Flashfang!" she sighed. He was already gone. She padded to Mintstorm to see what she could do for the clan.

XxXx

Flashfang was prowling around the DarkClan border with the patrol. He spotted Shadowstrike standing in his own territory and staring across the border.

"What do you want?" Flashfang challenged.

"Oh, nothing, Flashf-," he paused himself for a moment,"-paw."

"Flashfang now," Flashfang mewed, not catching that Shadowstrike was about to say his warrior name.

"Yeah, I know," the DarkClan tom muttered.

"You say something?"

"What? No."

"Just keep to your own territory," and with that, Flashfang padded away.

Coldshadow stared at Flashfang,"Hey no need to be aggressive to Shadowstrike. He didn't do anything yet. He's still on his side of his territory." he mewed strictly. He padded over to the border and whispered,"Thinking about someone?" and smiled

Shadowstrike huffed and said,"N-no, just hunting, and...yeah." It was pretty obvious that his excuse would only work on Echodream. "Whatever, I'm going now."

Coldshadow mewed,"Okay then." He caught up to Flashfang and shot a glance at him to stay back, because Shadowstrike wasn't doing any harm yet.

"Well, he was staring over suspiciously and yeah," Flashfang defended himself from the older tom before asking"So... how are things with Nightpaw and stuff?"

Coldshadow sighed,"Well you don't need to stare back" he paused and looked down. "Uh, good."

Flashfang mewed,"Oh? It seems she's attracted to a lot of toms... Including me."

Coldshadow bristled,"She likes you? No. She is mines. I love her! I'll fight you for her." with that he leapt up and pinned Flashfang to the ground. "I will not let you have her. I'll get her. She is the most amazing she-cat ever." he hissed in Flashfang's ear.

Flashfang threw Coldshadow off and fluffed up his fur,"Well, I don't like her anyways, but don't you like Bluepaw too?"

Foxgaze and Leafpelt sat on the sidelines. "Toms," they sighed in unison.

Coldshadow shook himself,"Good." he looked down. "I guess you could say I have a little crush on her." he mewed quietly.

Flashfang growled and bristled,"Well, stay away from her if you want Nightpaw."

Pebblestep came out of no where,"Huh? What's happening? I just finished marking the bord-"

"Let's get out of here, Pebblestep." Foxgaze mewed quietly, nodding her head at the two fighting toms.

Coldshadow nodded and mewed,"Okay. You stay away from Nightpaw, and I'll stay away from Bluepaw. It's settled."

"Come on you toms! Stop fighting over she-cats and get back to camp!" Leafpelt called from the bushed.

Flashfang sent a cold glace at Coldshadow and walked as far away from him as possible.

Coldshadow sighed and walked toward camp eager to find Bluepaw to see if she can cool things down between him and Flashfang.

XxXx

Dovekit blinked open her eyes and padded out of the elder's den. She stretched out her legs and yawned before making her way to the Medicine Cat's Den. She padded in looked around for someone. Dovekit blinked. 'Hmm. I guess no ones here...' She thought to herself before leaving the den.

"Dovekit?" Gingerdapple mewed, bounding up to the kit,"I told Wolfstar that you seemed to be interested in becoming a medicine cat. He asked if you were sure about becoming my apprentice.

"I'm sure." Dovekit nodded her head to Gingerdapple.

"I'll tell him then, you start training under me in two moons," Gingerdapple mewed, before running over to Wolfstar's den."

"Okay." Dovekit called after her.

Dovekit swished her tail around, not knowing what to do. Well she was pretty hungry...Dovekit padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a sparrow. She bit into it and closed her eyes happily.

XxXx

Flashfang went straight to find Echodream, and he started in the warrior's den. If anywhere, she would be napping, or something lazy.

"Echodream?" he asked. he woke up Flareblaze and said a quick "sorry" before leaving.

Meanwhile, Echodeam was hunting in the forest, edging herself closer to the beach where she would spend her sunset.

XxXxXxXx

Coldshadow found Bluepaw taking some fresh-kill to the elders. "Bluepaw, can I talk to you? It's about Flashfang. I got in a little fight with him and i want to make sure that were okay and not ignoring each other" he mewed.

Bluepaw repiled,"Yeah sure! I'll talk to him for you. I'll tell you what he says."

Coldshadow sighed in relief,"Thanks Bluepaw!" he mewed and padded away

Flashfang padded out of the den, and he saw Bluepaw padding towards him. "What?" he mewed, curious.

Bluepaw mewed,"Coldshadow apoligizes for earlier. He wants to be friends again and not have any tension between him and you."

"Huh? Tension? I thought we were just going to forget it by dawn anyways..." he paused,"Uh... he didn't happen to tell you what the argument was ABOUT...Did he?" He turned his head away.

"Well he just wanted to make sure," Bluepaw said,"No he didn't. You want to tell me?" she had a smirk on her face.

Flashfang sent her a "Do I look like I do?" look and said,"Uh..." He looked away again and started to pad away.

Bluepaw looked hurt,"Aww please!" She looked all depressed started to pad away to her nest slowly. "I'll get Coldshadow to tell me then" she mewed within earshot of Flashfang.

Flashfang straightened and he mewed,"NO DON'T!" He ran back to her and pulled her away from the said warrior. "You have to come with me! And make sure Echodream doesn't hear!"

Bluepaw squealed and pulled away hiding a smile. "No! I'll ask Coldshadow since you won't!" she broke away and stopped. "What's to important that Echodream doesn't have to hear?" she mewed and ran toward Coldshadow.

Nightpaw stared after Bluepaw running away from Flashfang and to Coldshadow. 'I wonder what's up. I'll ask Bluepaw later.' she thought.

Coldshadow saw Bluepaw bounding over to him getting chased by Flashfang. "Wha?" he shreiked as Bluepaw crashed into him.

Bluepaw screamed,"What happened with you and Flashfang?"

Coldshadow mewed quickly,"We got into a fight about you and Nightpaw!"

Bluepaw squealed as Flashfang caught up. "Okay! Thanks! I'll ask you for details later!"

Flashfang sighed and looked at Coldshadow gratefully. His look said,"Thanks for not giving away the details." He stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

Coldshadow mewed,"You're welcome. I wasn't planning on telling her anyways." he paused, "Well I'm going to find something to do."

XxXx

Echodream buried the mouse that she just caught and headed towards the beach. "It's almost sunset, I want to be able to watch the whole thing this time!" She went through the undergrowth and saw that Shadowstrike was already there.

"Hi, Echodream!"

"How do you always get here so early?" She took her normal seat and waited for an answer.

"Well, the clan doesn't really notice me when I slip away to see y- the sunset..."

Shadowstrike stared at Echodream wistfully while she waiting patiently for the sunset to begin. His tail swished and rustled the leaves.

Echodreams ears twitched and she looked back at him for a heartbeat, before she decided to make conversation,"So... Bluepaw and NIghtpaw think that you love me, but that's crazy, right? I mean, we're just friends..."

"Hm..." Shadowstrike looked deep in thought,"Well, their not entirely incorrect." He scooted closer to her.

"What really?" Echodream mewed, shocked.

"Actually, more like... spot on," Shadowstrike mumbled, his tail searching for her's.

"Ne? Your kidding, right?" Echodream asked, inching backwards very slightly.

Sensing her discomfort, Shadowstrike scooted back and said seriously,"I wouldn't joke around with this kind of thing."

"So, they're actually righ-"

"I love you Echodream."

There was a silence that lasted a few moments before Echodream broke it,"Since when?"

"Remember that Gathering, when we were both apprentices?"

"Yes..."

"I meant that I liked you more than just a friend," He gave her a smile,"I should probably go now, but I do mean it."

Echodream sat in a daze as he stood up and began to pad away. "WAIT!" she called, snapping out of it.

"Huh?"

"I'm not entirely rejecting you, you know. Maybe it could work..." she looked down at her paws.

"..." Shadowstrike padded back to her and licked her cheek,"We could lose everything, including our friendship and loyalty to our clan. I'm not willing to chance it. Get back to me when you've made up your mind for sure." Again, he walked away from her to the bushes.

Echodream sat there until long past sundown. "I've never wanted a mate," she said out loud to herself, staring up at the starry sky,'But... I mean, we could work out... but do I love him back?" She yawned and started heading back towards camp.

(AN: I'm a very cheesy person XD ~Cresent)

XxXx

Coldshadow padded away from Flashfang and into the forest where he caught a whiff of Nightpaw. He padded toward her. "Nightpaw?" he mewed cautiously.

"Yeah?" She mewed from under the undergrowth

"Um." he began. "I heard you like Flashfang."

Nightpaw sat up. "Well i do have a tiny crush on him but I'll never trade him for you!"

Coldshadow mewed, "Oh that's good because i.."

Nightpaw pressed on,"I what?"

Coldshadow mewed,"I love you."

Nightpaw looked stunned. "Really? I love you too!" she mewed quietly.

Nightpaw padded back to camp with Coldshadow protectively at her side. 'I can't believe he likes me! I mean.. I think I liked him as a kit!' she thought.

(Eclipse, your too blunt... I like my sweet, syrupy stuff more! But it's not like I'm going to change your characters...~Cresent)

XxXx

Echodream padded into the camp, not bothering to pick up the prey she caught before. She glanced over at Nightpaw and Coldshadow. "I can't imagine myself being as lovey-dovey as them," she murmured to herself. She thought of Flashfang and Bluepaw. "No, their relationship is kind of awkward." She sighed and headed to her nest in the warrior's den. 'Shadowstrike loves me? Now that I think about it... he has always been telling me that he likes me, I've never thought of it like any more than friends.'

XxXx

Wolfstar padded to the top or the Waterrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Waterrock for a clan meeting!"

Spiritstream and Mintstorm, are you satisfied that these apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

Spiritstream and Mintstorm mewed in unison,"Yes. She is ready

"I Wolfstar, leader of Lightclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in their turn." Wolfstar paused," Nightpaw and Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw and Bluepaw meowed, "I do. "

Wolfstar mewed, " Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from now on, you will be known as Nightriver. Bluepaw, from now on, you will be known as Bluebreeze. Lightclan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Nightriver! Bluebreeze! Nightriver! Bluebreeze!" the clan yowled their approval.

Echodream put on a fake smile and mewed,"Congratulations on becoming warriors! Hey, now since we're all warriors, you four can pair up!"

Nightriver retorted," Well what about you? You need a mate too!" she mewed under her breath,"Shadowstrikeee?"

Flashfang mewed,"Never! Echodream would never fall for a tom in DarkClan!"

Echodream mewed,"Y-yeah, I've never actually wanted a mate." Of course, that was a lie. The only thing she could think about for the past moon was Shadowstrike. She hadn't spoken to him since he confessed, and he wasn't at the last Gathering. Birdpaw- now Birdsong- told her that he seemed kinda sad. She was too afraid to go back to the beach in case she had to talk to him.

Nightriver went on a hunting patrol consisting of Coldshadow, Stonedust, Moonglow and Breezewing.

Echodream decided that she would tag along on their hunting patrol, and let Flashfang and Bluebreeze deal with each other.

Bluebreeze mewed,"Well. Now what?" she asked Flashfang. "Everyone's on a hunting patrol!"

Flashfang shrugged,"We could play again?" His tone at the end of his sentence lifted as if he were asking a question.

Bluebreeze smiled,"Yeah sure! What game" she mewed excitedly.

"I don't know..." Flashfang mewed, deep in thought.

Bluebreeze meowed,"Well then I'm not so sure either."

Flashfang sighed,"Let's just take a walk then... We should find _something_ amusing."

Bluebreeze meowed," Okay we should catch some prey while we're at it."

"Sure," Flashfang replied, heading out the camp entrance.

Bluebreeze followed closely behind him.

Flashfang pushed his way through the undergrowth, mewing,"So..."

Bluebreeze picked up a scent of a squirrel. "Be right back. I smell a little treat we can eat." she mewed and scampered off to find the squirrel.

Flashfang nodded and went off to track down a crow he saw.

XxXx

Dovekit stretched out her hind legs and looked around the camp for a moment before padding over to the Medicine cat's den. She poked her head in, wondering if there was anything she could do.

Dewpaw saw Dovekit peek into the Medicine Den. "Oh, Hi, Dovekit! Can you help me sort out these herbs?" she asked, pushing a pile towards the kit.

"Sure!" Dovekit's whiskers twitched with excitement and she bounded into the den, almost crashing head first into dewpaw. "Wupps..sorry." Dovekit licked a paw quickly then took a seat next to Dewpaw and began to help her sort the herbs.

Bluebreeze caught the squirrel and padded back to where Flashfang was. "Flaffang? Whfere fare fou?" she muffled.

Flashfang popped out of the bushes, crow in his jaws. "I got it!" he announced after he laid it down on the ground.

Bluebreeze smiled and mewed,"Okay lets eat the squirrel and take the crow back" she bent down and started eating the squirrel

"Thanks," Flashfang mewed, pushing some earth over his crow and walking over to Bluebreeze.

Bluebreeze ate some of the squirrel and stood up. "I'll go find more prey. We don't want to go back with just a crow." she meowed over her shoulder as she padded away

Flashfang agreed with her and finished the rest of the squirrel.

After some time had passed, Bluebreeze came back with two mice and vole. "Do you think this will be enough?" she mewed to Flashfang

Flashfang pulled his crow, a sparrow, and a mouse out of the bushes. "Yeah, I think so."

Bluebreeze gathered her prey. "Ofkay. Lefts gfo bafck." she meowed.

Flashfang followed her at a slow pace, wondering if he should tell her.

Bluebreeze dropped her prey,"You look like you want to tell me something." she paused. "Is something wrong?" She sat down and waited for Flashfang's answer

'Something more...romantic...' Echodream's voice told him in his head. He put his fresh-kill down and replied,"No, I'm fine, just thinking."

Bluebreeze shrugged,"Okay. If you say so. But you really look like you want to tell me something." she picked up her prey and continued walking back to camp.

Flashfang mewed,"Maybe I do, but it's not like I will."

Bluebreeze stopped and whipped around. "Just tell me you mouse-brain! Y'know that you're going to tell me anyways because i'm not going to stop asking until you do tell me!" she shreiked.

"Fine, don't stop asking then. I'm a lot more tolerable of you than most everyone else," Flashfang retorted, not realizing his mistake until it left his mouth.

Bluebreeze purred in her softest tone ,"What? You know that you want to tell me. You can't resist me. Or else i'll have to resort to Echodream. And you don't want that do you." she twirled her tail around as she walked around him brushing his fur with hers.

(I might've taken that too far! ~Eclipse)

"Trust me, Echodream won't tell you," Flashfang mewed, blushing at her touch,"And what's with your character? It seems more like something Nightriver would do."

Bluebreeze purred,"Well I want to become more like her. Come on, you know you want to tell me." She walked around him again and curled her tail around his neck and pulled him to the ground. "Please?" she mewed with her most soothing voice.

"Please don't," Flashfang whispered into her ear,"I was already in love with the way you were."

Bluebreeze let him up,"Okay. I only resort to using Nightriver's method of finding information when I really want to. You really love me?" she mewed with curious eyes.

Flashfang paused and thought. "Yes... I don't know anyone else who can make me blush like you," he laughed at his own comment and mewed,"But seriously, I love you, Bluebreeze."

Bluebreeze smiled,"I love you too, Flashfang." she rubbed her cheek against his and picked up her prey and proceeded to camp again.

Flashfang smiled and said,"Ah... I realize now how cheesy I was. Maybe my sister is starting to rub off on me. But you're kinda too blunt." He plucked his catch from the ground and followed her through the entrance of camp.

Bluebreeze dropped her prey at the fresh-kill pile and made her way to her nest to take a nap.

(After a confession you just go to take a nap? ~Cresent  
>Yup :) ~Eclipse)<p>

XxXx

Echodream yawned and walked outside of the den. She saw Flashfang and Bluebreeze padding into camp together and noticed their faces. They both looked more relaxed than usual. As soon as Bluebreeze passed her and into the den, Echodream darted forward and asked Flashfang,"What happened? I know something did."

"What? YOU of all people missed it? I thought you would be spying on us."

Echodream rolled her eyes,"I have other things to do than spy on people... Sadly... Anyways, what happened?"

"Confession, and no rejection," Flashfang mewed simply.

"Ugh, finally!" Echodream mewed,"Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Uh... You pester me about it all the time, so I have a pretty good idea."

"Right, right. Anyways, my job here is done!" Echodream padded away from her brother and into the forest. 'I'm done now. I'm the only one of those four who hasn't decided.'

She instinctively padded down to the beach.

Echodream lay down on the warm sand and found herself staring into DarkClan territory. "Shadowstrike? Are you there?" she mumbled,"I don't know what to do."

As if on cue, the DarkClan tom padded through the trees and saw Echodream. "Hi, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I've been...busy," she lied, avoiding his eyes.

"You haven't decided yet, have you?"

"No..."

Shadowstrike padded closer to her and mewed,"I'm patient, and I understand if you don't love me back. I mean-"

"Stop it..."

"What?"

Echodream sat up and mewed frustratingly,"Stop saying things like that! How am I supposed to know if I love you or not? I've never loved anyone before, I don't know!"

Shadowstrike sighed,"If you really want to risk trying to be together without knowing, then sure. Go ahead. It's not like I'm rejecting you, so please don't talk to me like that?"

"... You frustrate me, Shadowstrike."

"Why is that?"

"Your the only one that I don't know how I feel about." Echodream looked away and watched the waves come up on the sand. "Friends, more than friends, I don't know anymore."

Shadowstrike mewed,"Keep it at friends for now, okay?"

"But don't you love-" Echodream was cut off.

"Not to the extent that I don't care whether your unconfortable or not."

Echodream mewed,"Fine, meet you here tomorrow?"

"Okay," Shadowstrike replied,"I'll be here."

The two cats got up and padded back into their own territory, casting each other one last glance over the shoulder.

AN: Yeesh... this chapter was a pin to edit. Apparently, Eclipse and Adie don't use commas when they are supposed to, and Ecilpse keeps forgetting to put a period at the end of a paragraph.

Anyways, this is the chapter where a lot of people confess. I admit, I like the cheesy, sweet confessions while Eclipse likes the quick, blunt ones, but whatever.

It was interesting to have Flashfang and Bluebreeze together because two people are rping them, so usually, it doesn't work out as well.

I still have no idea what this story is supposed to be about XD We didn't plan anything in the beginning like we wanted to, and we keep adding in more people.

Wow, I thought Chapter Eight was long :D Chapter Nine has over 9,500 words...

I'll keep updating! ~Cresent


End file.
